War of Terran Succession
by persian85033
Summary: Only the planet Earth has no heiress. Takes place during Silver Millenium.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess!"exclaimed a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. "Where are your guardians? I think I will have to have a talk with them! Leaving you alone, to wonder off like this!"she shook her head. "And you know you're not allowed to be in here."

Princess Serenity stood up, and brushed any dust off her skirt.

"Don't be mad at them, Luna. I told them to leave me alone for a little while. They think I'm resting."she explained.

"Still, it was very irresponsible of them! I'll have to speak to Artemis as well. Is that the kind of training Princess Venus receives at Magellan?! If that's so, perhaps Queen Serenity herself will have to oversee the princess's education."

"But how was she supposed to know I snuck out?"asked Princess Serenity. "Not even through the door, either. I went through the balcony and believe it or not, climbed my way up, and opened the window!"

"Princess!"Luna looked shocked. "That's no behavior for a young lady! Suppose someone had seen you? Or you'd hurt yourself?!"

Princess Serenity sighed.

"If you only would tell me what Mother is always hiding."she said.

"The queen is hiding nothing."said Luna firmly.

"Oh, yes she is!"insisted the princess. "But one day _I_ will be queen! And when I am, the first thing I will do is demand that you tell me just what that secret is! And you'll have to obey, too!"

Luna sighed.

"Let's hope the queen lives many many more decades, and that day is still far to come."

Serenity nodded, and went with Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Serenity sat in her sitting room sipping tea with her four guardians around her. The four guardians usually spent their time at the Moon Palace, instead of their own Castles, which they only visited every now and then.

"You tried to go through the queen's possessions?"asked Mercury, looking shocked.

The princess nodded.

"I don't think that was very smart."said Mars.

"Now we'll have to wait even twice as long."sighed Venus, taking a pastry. "If Luna caught you, there might be more security."

"You mean you were the one who talked her into this?"asked Mars.

"Jupiter helped."Venus pointed out.

"I just want to know what Mother is hiding."sighed Serenity.

"Maybe Her Majesty is hiding nothing."Mercury suggested.

"No, I know she is."Serenity sipped her tea. "You know,"she said slowly. "I've never been to Earth."she looked up.

"No one has. At least none of us. We're not allowed on Earth."reminded Jupiter.

"Exactly!"Serenity pointed out. "I've visited all the other planets of our star system, but not Earth!"

"Her Majesty says that Earth may be at war."said Mercury.

"But why? We have no motives for violence, or war!"

"Maybe not here, Princess, but on Earth they might."

"Why?"

At Elysion, there was a similar discussion going on.

"I still don't have a daughter."Queen Gaia was saying to one of her ladies-in-waiting.

"You have a son."the lady answered.

"I know."sighed the queen. "But you know, sons can't be crowned. Unless they marry the princess of another planet."

"Perhaps it could be a good marriage."replied a handmaiden.

"I know. But only a daughter of Earth, could possibly sit on the Terran throne."she pointed out.

"You could remarry."she suggested.

The queen smiled and shook her head.

"I've already been married once. I should have produced a daughter! I know Endymion is the best son anyone could possibly hope for, but…if only males could bear Sailor Crystals as well as females! I fear that the Golden Crystal will end with me."

"Perhaps in your grandchild, my Queen."

"I can't name an heiress, I don't have one, but I can't name my son my heir, either!"

"Your Majesty,"someone walked. "Her Majesty, Queen Serenity IV wishes to view Your Majesty. She is waiting in the conversation room."

"Thank you. I will view her now."


	3. Chapter 3

"It would be better if I viewed her here."Queen Gaia said.

"As Your Majesty wishes."

Queen Gaia took a seat. Within seconds, part of a wall disappeared and a different background took its place. Instead of the golden colors and portraits of the wall, there was a silver background, and a woman sat in the middle of the scene. It looked odd, with a window looking out onto the gardens from the windows of the Golden Palace.

"Good morning, or afternoon, Gaia."said Queen Serenity.

Queen Gaia smiled.

"Good afternoon to you as well, or morning, Serenity."

It was customary to refer both to local time, and to the time of whomever one was viewing.

"I see you have been worrying about the same thing."obsereved Serenity.

Gaia sighed.

"Just what else can I think about? What will possibly happen to Earth, to Elysion, once I am gone? I have no heiress, and since I have been widowed, I have no more hopes."she wrung her hands.

Serenity was widowed as well, but she had a daughter.

"Perhaps you could consider re-marrying."she suggested.

Gaia looked thoughtful, then shook her head.

"No. How could I do that? If anyone finds out I have a son…no, it just can't be. It could mean war."she said. "And what will happen to my son, if I do have a daughter? I just can't bear to think of it! Who would marry me, anyhow? No one would benefit from such an alliance."she sighed.

"There may be war still."warned Serenity. "As Earth has no heiress, others may try to claim the crown of Earth."

Gaia knew Serenity spoke the truth. After all, every monarch and senshi was related to one another. She and Serenity were first cousins, after all. Serenity was the only one who knew about Gaia's son. Gaia spread her hands.

"What are we to do?"she asked. "No one else could possibly claim the crown of Earth. They just…don't bear the Golden Crystal."she sighed. "No one does."

"Endymion may."Serenity answered.

"Males cannot be senshi."said Gaia.

"Perhaps Endymion may be an exception."

Gaia shook her head.

"That is unlikely."

"Perhaps we may still be able to save the situation."said Serenity.

Gaia looked hopeful, although she thought there was nothing anyone could possibly do.

"We can marry Endymion to my daughter Serenity. After all, he will marry a princess one day, regardless. And what better match than to marry him to Serenity. The crowns of Earth and the Moon would be united as well."

Gaia looked up.

"I suppose that might work. However, there is a blood relationship between Serenity and Endymion. There is between all of us, but Endymion and Serenity are second cousins."she reminded. "We will need a dispensation. It isn't likely that we could get one without good reason. How would we explain it?"

Serenity thought.

"We'll announce the betrothal first."she suggests.

"I guess that is the most sensible thing to do."Gaia agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Serenity summoned her daughter, along with her guardians. Princess Serenity and her four guardians arrived at her mother's apartments. The queen always put ceremony aside when speaking to her daughter. The guardians, however, each curtsied, as was the custom.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?"asked the princess, embracing her mother.

Queen Serenity nodded.

"Yes, my dear. It is about an important matter."

Princess Serenity took a seat. The guardians stood about her. Luna and Artemis were present as well.

"I have chosen a husband for you."the queen told her daughter.

"A husband?"the princess asked. "But I am too young to be married."

The queen smiled.

"Yes. The marriage won't be right away. However, you are betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth. Queen Gaia of Earth and myself have spoken and agreed on the match. It will unite the crowns of Earth and the Moon."

"I have never been to Earth. I never knew Queen Gaia had a son."she said.

"I was never aware of that, either, Your Majesty."said Princess Venus.

"It is a matter that must be kept secret. Only among ourselves."the queen warned them. "Like I said, the marriage won't take place right away, as neither Serenity, or the prince are of age to marry. This match means very much and is of great importance to Queen Gaia and myself."

The guardians nodded.

"It's important to keep this secret."said Artemis, looking particularly at Princess Venus. "Absolutely no one can find out. At least not until the betrothal is announced at the earliest."

"Does this mean that I will get to go to Earth, Mother?"asked the princess.

"Not for right now, Serenity."chuckled the queen. "But maybe soon, my dear."

"I've longed to see Earth for a long time. I've visited all the other planets, but Earth still remains a secret. Do you think there may be something hidden there?"Princess Serenity asked her guardians. "Some kind of great secret?"

"It could also be some kind of danger."said Princess Jupiter nervously.

At the Golden Palace, a similar scene was taking place. Prince Endymion and his four shitennou stood before Queen Gaia. She looked fondly at her son.

"Did you wish to see me, Mother?"he asked.

"Yes, Endymion. As you know, the fact that…I have no daughters is of…"she didn't want to say disappointment or anything similar. "It is of utmost importance, as it puts our planet in a difficult position. However, I think we have found a solution. You are to have a royal bride."

Endymion and the shitennou looked up.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty,"said one of the generals. "but wasn't it agreed that His Highness was to marry one of the noble ladies here at court?"he asked.

The queen shook her head.

"Those are just simple rumors. Nothing like that was ever arranged. Or would ever have been, Kunzite! My son! The Prince of Earth, marry someone with no royal blood?! My son may not be a Daughter, but he _is_ a Son of Earth!"she exclaimed. "And as such, he will be treated with respect, and will have a royal bride."

The four generals, and the prince nodded, in acknowledgement.

"You will marry Princess Serenity of the Moon."she told them.

However, as the conversation in the Moon Palace, was discussed with only the queen, her advisors, the princess, and her guardians present, that was not the case in the Golden Palace. A daughter of one of the queen's ladies in waiting, watched from behind a curtain. She always saw the prince as often as she could, always sneaking into the palace, as often as she could, as her mother was one of the queen's waiting maids. Despite their age and the difference in their ranks, she had always been in love with the prince. Her mother had always expressed the wish that one day she might be a lady in waiting like herself, although she said that the only thing she would be able to reach would be to be nothing more than a simple serving girl.

There was nothing Beryl wanted more than to speak to the prince, but that was impossible, as he was surrounded day and night by his shitennou. And she knew that the head of the Prince's Guard, Kunzite, would never allow the prince to lose caste by so much as looking at someone below his rank. Especially if it was the illegitimate daughter of one of the noblemen at court. She would have to settle for simply watching him from a distance.

Listening to the conversation, Beryl could not believe her ears. Prince Endymion, her prince, to be married to some foreigner! The Princess of the Moon?! Beryl had always imagined that someday, through some miracle, she would marry the prince. And now this?! It just couldn't be! It had to be a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it like on Earth?"Princess Serenity asked Luna and Artemis.

"It's been a long time since we've been to Earth, Highness."answered Artemis.

Luna nodded.

"Many things may have changed. That is why we must start to prepare you."

"Prepare me?"asked the princess.

She did not like the sound of that.

"Of course."said Luna. "If you are going to marry a Terrestrian, you should learn to become familiar with their customs. You wouldn't want to offend anyone, would you?"

Serenity shook her head.

"Of course not!"

"But isn't it usual that he should learn Lunarian customs?"Princess Venus pointed out. "After all, he is marrying the Heiress to the Moon."

"That would be the usual thing, yes."conceded Artemis. "However, due to special circumstances…the point is,"he turned to Serenity. "It is Her Imperial Majesty, Queen Serenity's wish that you learn Terrestrian customs as well, princess. The prince will be taught our customs, of course, but Her Majesty wishes you to learn theirs as well."

"They can't be all that different, can they?"asked Princess Jupiter. "I mean, Earth isn't so far away."

"Yet, look at the huge difference there is between Mercury and Venus."observed Princess Mercury.

Luna looked pleased with her.

"You are right, of course, Princess Mercury. That is why we are here. Princess Serenity will not be the only one learning the ways of the Terrestrian Court,"she looked around. "all of you will, as well."

"Why?"asked Princess Mars. "I don't understand."

"Because that is how Her Majesty wishes it to be done."said Luna firmly. "And you will start by learning Terrestrian history."

"But I already know Lunarian history."Princess Serenity protested. "It is the history of our star."

"Each planet has its own unique history. You, as the guardians of the Moon Princess, were all taught Lunarian history, along with the history of your respective planets, and in Mercury's case, that of the other planets of our star, and the other stars in our galaxy."

Serenity and Venus turned toward Mercury, then returned their attention to Luna.

"There will also be a ball given in honor of our Princess at Elysion, and then here, at the Moon Palace, in honor of Prince Endymion of Earth."added Artemis.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Serenity wasn't looking forward to learning Terrestrian history, but she was looking forward to the ball. That was, until the lessons started.

"I don't understand any of this!"she exclaimed. "And what's wrong with my dresses?"she demanded.

"Oh, you'll still keep all your dresses. You just won't be able to wear them on some occasions. Terrans just don't wear silver. It's not fashionable at court."explained Luna.

"But I'm _not _a Terrestrian! I'm a Lunarian. I don't like to wear these colors."

She gestured toward the black and red dress.

"That does look something like a cross between what Mars and Pluto would wear, doesn't it? Only it would show you obviously have very bad taste."said Jupiter.

Artemis groaned. Just why did she have to make those comments just now?

"This isn't what I'm going to wear to the ball, is it?!"exclaimed Serenity.

"I don't look good in black!"exclaimed Venus quickly, hoping they wouldn't have to dress in Terrestrian fashion.

"No,"said Luna. "you won't have to dress in Terrestrian fashion. You all will be allowed to dress in whatever is customary for your own planet. Or whatever is fashionable here, if you prefer. Although you can also dress as the Terrestrians would."

"I prefer one of my own dresses, thank you."said Mars.

"But, Luna, that just isn't…usual."said Mercury. "If _we're _learning Terrestrian customs…"she looked at the others helplessly. "It just seems so…perplexing."

"Oh, don't worry."assured Artemis. "The Terrestrians will understand. It's just…they want to make you feel welcome."

"Shouldn't it be us the one-"

"Enough talk!"interrupted Artemis, a stern look on his face.

"Can I change back into my own dress now?"asked Serenity.

"Very well."said Luna with a sigh.

Everyone ran out of the room, and came back later, each dressed in her usual dress.

"I feel more _me_!"Jupiter was saying to the others.

"I know! I just don't see how someone could possibly wear that!"said Venus.

"Because they don't know any better."answered Jupiter.

"That's enough!"interrupted Luna.

The girls took their seats.

"Now,"began Luna. "you'll have also to learn Terrestrian court manners. You should know that etiquette is more….strict as here at the Lunar court."

"Oh, no!"exclaimed Venus. "It's bad enough whenever we have to go to Mercury!"

Mercury turned to her.

"What do you expect?"she asked.

"Let's not argue!"said Artemis.

This was going to be much more tiresome than either Luna or Artemis had thought.

"You can't even hold someone's hand!"Venus went on.

"It doesn't go so far. Etiquette on Earth isn't as strict as on Mercury."

"At least that's one thing."she sighed.

"So, what should we move onto next?"asked Mercury.

"You'll have to learn how to greet someone in a Terrestrial fashion. That's part of the reason why you should dress as Terrestrians do."

"I'm not doing that."said Serenity stubbornly.

"Yes you are!"Luna told her.

"Do watch how you speak to the Princess!"Venus exclaimed.

"You're doing very well, Venus!"complimented Artemis. "As the leader of the Princess's Guardians, that is one of your duties, after all."

Venus smiled.

"Artemis!"Luna warned.

"Oh, sorry."he apologized.

"So now that you've had your dresses fitted, let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

"Now,"began Luna. "just how are you going to enter the ballroom? And curtsy?"she asked.

Mercury was about to demonstrate once more, when Venus interrupted.

"Luna! I could do all that in my sleep!"she said. "We're more than ready to attend a Terran Ball, I assure you! You and Artemis have had us doing nothing but preparing for this for weeks! Or months, I should say!"she moaned.

"I do hope you at least did a good job keeping Venus in check! You know just how wild she can be! Not to mention just how undisciplined you can be!"said Luna.

Artemis simply sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, Luna."he assured. "Venus would never do anything that might embarass Queen Serenity, or the princess. You know that."

"Yes, but she can be so...careless sometimes."Luna sighed.

"I know she'll do her best to be on her best behavior."

"We're being kept prisoners here!"said Jupiter.

Ever since arriving on Earth, they had not caught a glimpse of anyone, except perhaps a serving maid, a valet, and such. Princess Serenity was anxious to get a glimpse of her betrothed before the ball, but that had not been possible. Venus had suggested they dress up as maids and go out and find him themselves. Mercury was horrified at such a notion, Mars skeptical, and Jupiter excited. Serenity was about to agree, when Luna and Artemis had overheard, and had put a stop to their plan. The only thing, was that they viewed Queen Gaia, who had welcomed them to Earth.

"Welcome to Earth."her image said.

She was seated on a throne somewhat unlike her own mother's, thought Serenity, and she dressed in blacks, reds, and golds, which to her eyes, accustomed to the white, silver, and pale colors usually worn by Lunarians, and seen so often at the Lunarian court, looked very unpleasant. She'd seen black on Plutonians, red on Martians, and gold on Venusians, but never in such a fashion. She began to wonder why she had never seen Terrestrians at the Lunarian court. How odd that it should dawn on her now. She'd never thought about it before. The only Terrestrian she remembered was the ambassador, but he more or less dressed as a Lunarian, so accustomed to the Moon, he was. However, the queen was polite enough.

"Are you comfortable?"she asked.

The girls nodded, and Venus, as the head of the princess's guardians spoke up.

"Yes, Your Majesty."she answered. "Very."

The queen smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm very honored that you will attend the ball. Everyone is very anxious to meet you, Princess Serenity."she said. "If there's anything you need, all you need do is ask any of the maids, or valets, and they will see to it at once."

Other than that, they had seen no one. No one except their own staff, and of course, Luna and Artemis, who kept insisting that they practice Terrestrian manners until they got them perfectly.

"I guess they want to surprise us with something!"said Mars.

"Do you have any idea what the prince is like?"asked Princess Serenity as her hair was being dressed.

"No, Your Highness."said one of her hairdressers.

Serenity frowned.

"But you must have seen or overheard something!"

"We don't associate with the Terrestrians. Although I have heard that the head of his guard is rather...stern."

Serenity sighed. She wasn't really interested in any of the his guard. She was interested in the prince himself.

"So, did you manage to catch a glimpse of His Highness's bride, Jadeite?"asked Nephrite.

Endymion was also listening closely.

"No."said Jadeite, shaking his head. "There were so many people around!"

"Jadeite!"exclaimed Endymion. "The reason Nephrite went through all that trouble was so you could infiltrate the crowd of Lunarians and catch a glimpse of the princess!"

"I never knew you were that inefficient, Jadeite!"said Zoicite.

"I get enough of that from Kunzite! And now you!"

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the ball."sighed Nephrite.

"Oh, well,"sighed Endymion. "I guess we will."

"They could have done well to send her portrait."said Kunzite.

The others agreed.

There was one person, however, who had seen the princess. Not viewed her image, either, but actually seen her. Beryl stood absent mindedly, watching as others went about the final details for the ball. A festivity, she thought. And given for that Lunarian! She almost felt sure Prince Endymion would despise her! He had to! She remembered the silvery silk dress the princess wore, and of course, the bracelet on her wrist, her jewels. It was obviously much finer and elegant than anything Beryl could hope to have. But the dress didn't matter, she thought. Most importantly, however, was the symbol on her forehead. A crescent moon. A symbol of royalty. And perhaps possessed a sailor crystal. It would not be known, of course, until the current queen died, and posession of the crystal was handed down, that the symbol of the next bearer would glow, symbolising that the crystal was now hers. Yet she was a princess, and a beautiful princess, she had to admit that. She was a lady, as well. A lady whose position was just as high as Prince Endymion's. And she was to be his bride. Beryl's fist tightened, her nails digging into her palms. No one seemed to notice her.


	8. Chapter 8

The five girls looked around. Each one could not help but think how different this was from any ball they had ever attended on the Moon, or their own planet. Mercury thought it was too elaborate, Venus thought it was pretty dull, Mars thought it was kind of plain, and Jupiter thought it was kind of artificial, as they were preparing to enter. Mercury kept fanning herself with her fan.

"I do hope we won't forget anything and commit some indiscretion."she said.

She was never fond of balls in general. Most Mercurians weren't. The only balls held on Mercury, were held in Marina Castle, and usually only for very special occasions.

"There are no foreigners, either."observed Mars.

"Aren't Terrestrials foreigners?"asked Venus.

"I think what she means is there is not just only no one from another star system, but no one from another planet."Jupiter pointed out.

"There _are _people of other planets! The ambassadors!"corrected Mercury.

"I don't think they count. When the Lunarian ambassador spoke to me, he seemed more a Terrestrian than a Lunarian! And, really, the Venusian ambassador is just a disgrace to our planet! I do hope he never sets his mind to go back! There's hardly any Venusian left in him!"

None of them had ever given thought to the ambassadors before. But they had to admit, they did take on a lot of whatever planet they were ambassadors for, rather than their native planet. Serenity looked around.

"Where do you suppose the prince is?"she asked.

"We'll know soon enough, I guess."

"We only have to look for someone not dressed in the Terrestrian fashion, sir."said Nephrite to Endymion, as they took their place behind the queen.

"They're foreigners, and they may not be comfortable dressing as Terrestrials do. They might just want to dress in whatever is customary on their own planet. I'm sure they'll stand out."observed Jadeite.

"I wonder if we'll be able to understand them."

They immediately ceased speaking, as they noticed Kunzite's frowned.

"I think they want us to make an entrance."giggled Venus.

"I do hope not!"exclaimed Mercury.

In the ballroom, Serenity felt almost relieved to see the queen. After all, they had viewed her before. A familiar face in this sea of foreigners.

"Your Majesty."she said, curtseying in the fashion they'd practice with Luna and Artemis.

She was glad she remembered. She might have forgotten, she was so relieved to see the queen. The other four did the same. On the queen's right, were five men. Serenity thought they might just be some guards. They certainly looked it. At least four did. Only one of them stood out, obviously not dressed in any kind of uniform.

The five princesses approached the queen, and one of them, the one dressed in a silvery white, approached the queen first. Endymion looked among them, wondering which one could be the Moon Princess. The first thing that had gotten his attention was that each of the girls was dressed in a different color. The colors of their own planets, he supposed. He tried not to laugh, as she clumsily curtseyed to his mother.

"I was kind of clumsy, wasn't I?"she asked, as they waltzed.

"That's all right. I don't think my mother minded much that you didn't do it properly. I know I didn't."

Serenity was relieved to hear that she didn't have much trouble understanding him. Sometimes each of her guardians spoke a different language, or if not, they each still had their own accents. Endymion thought her speech went up and down, as if it had notes to it, and she were singing. He thought it was closer, but more musical, to that of the Lunarian, and Mercurian ambassadors. To Serenity he seemed to pronounce his k's and p's more forcefully than she'd heard before, rather like the Saturnians. However, she found his much more pleasant to listen to.

"Usually, I _am _a, um, smooth dancer, even though I'm pretty clumsy at other things. It's just kind of hard to remember everything about Terrestrial customs! It makes my head spin just to think about it!"

"I guess we seem to you, just like Lunarians would seem to us."

Serenity looked surprised.

"Oh, well, Lunarians are more...less queer."she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."she apologized, realizing what she said.

"I guess every planet is queer to the people who don't live on it."

"You would think the Moon is queer, wouldn't you?"she asked, curiously.

"I've never been to the Moon, however, I have started learning your history and customs."

"I never understood any of that!"she exclaimed. "I don't understand what all that has to do with being betrothed! It's not like you'll ever really need to know it!"

"I guess it would be because everyone has wars and things like that in their history."

"Oh, I know the Terrestrials do have a lot of difficulties with the Kinmokians."she said. "See? I have learned, or at least, remembered something!"

"Here, they teach us the Kinmokians are...well, that they're wrong. They're a backwards world who just would like to have our planet for themselves, as theirs is kind of...not very nice."

"But there are no Kinmokians among the Terrestrian king and queens."she said.

He nodded.

"Exactly."

"How would they have any claim on Earth, if none of theirs has ever sat on the Terrestrial throne?"she asked curiously.

"Just their ideas."he answered.

"I've only met the princess of Kinmoku once. And, of course, the Kinmokian ambassador."

"We don't like Kinmokians here."he answered. "It could be a little dangerous. Just about no one on Earth likes them."

"But you know, you could change these decorations. All the gold does seem a little hard on the eyes! And don't you find it depressing? So many dressed in black? Only occasionally red? And your friends over there? Dressed in grey! Ugh!"she said.

"They're my guards."he explained. "Just as the other ladies are yours."

She nodded.

"Still, you could use a little more color."she went on. "I've been to Pluto only a couple of times. Plutonians also wear black. I only go there if I have to. I don't like it much. Although Princess Pluto is one of my best friends. Have you ever been to Pluto?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"I can't say I envy you!"

"I can see why you don't like black, though. You wouldn't look as cheerful in it."

She smiled.

"The silver fits you better. It's more cheerful, not as sombre as the black, as you say. From what I have learned about Lunarian fashion, I wouldn't be surprised if this fashion became so because it fitted you so well."

"Oh!"Serenity blushed. "My mother wears it. And her mother before her. It dates all the way back to Selene. It's changed, added some other colors, but mostly the style. On the Moon, silver has always been fashionable, maybe with gold trim, sometimes. But silvers, whites, soft blues, like that. Selene would never have worn this dress! Or if she did, she never wore anything like it when she had her portrait done. Her dresses are a little more...fancy? What we wear today is relatively simple, at least compared to her portraits. Most of them, anyway."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them."he said.

"Well, I'm also looking forward to seeing and learning more about Earth, as well."

This time, she really meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

"We don't have anything like this on the Moon."said Serenity, as she and Endymion strolled around the gardens. "I've seen roses on Jupiter, but never like these."

There were lost of roses and other plant life on Jupiter, as the Jovians loved plants. However, the roses were mostly pink. Here, they were a bright red, and they had a different scent. Serenity reached for one.

"Careful. They have thorns."warned Endymion.

"The Jovian roses are different. These smell more…"she found it difficult to describe it. "They smell different."she finished. "Have you ever been to Jupiter?"she asked.

"Yes."he answered. "But only once. I can't really remember much."

"I've only been there a couple of times. There's hardly ever any reason to leave the Moon."

He nodded.

"The same here. I've only left to attend weddings, betrothal balls, things like that. And of course, I've visited the other planets of our star system."he explained.

"Yes, me too. That's why everyone in the galaxy is going to be here when they announce ours. I've never been any of the weddings or balls. There haven't been any since I came of age. I'm a little nervous about it."

"Some of them have exciting stories to tell about their home planet."he said. "And at least everyone speaks Intergalactic. Although some are difficult to understand with their accents."

She smiled.

"I'm _so _glad I won't have to learn _every _language. Just Lunarian, Solar and Intergalactic for me. It's more than enough!"

Still in the ballroom, Jupiter looked amused. Really, these Terrestrians had the most unique speech, it seemed to her. Even though she'd never gone to another star system, but just within this one, the languages and accents varied. Of course, everyone in the galaxy spoke at least three languages, the language of their planet, usually named after the planet itself, the language of their star system, named for the star, and finally, Intergalactic. Some also learned the language of their spouse. Children were usually taught their mother's language. Otherwise, it would be impossible to communicate. She found it hard to contain her laughter as she listened to one of Endymion's guards. Finally, she could contain it no more.

"I'm sorry!"she apologized. "It's just that I find your accent very funny."she admitted. "Or comical is more like it, I guess. Is that how all Terrestrians speak."

"Oh,"said Nephrite. "I see. You talk funny, too."he said in his thickest accent.

Even though she had a bit of difficulty understanding him, she laughed.

"I didn't really notice the queen much, but then I wasn't really paying attention."she admitted.

"Who do you suppose that is?"Venus asked Mars.

Mars turned in the direction Venus gestured.

"I guess that would be one of the prince's guard."she said, clearly bored.

"He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself much, does he?"Venus observed. "He seems very serious, doesn't he? It looks like he doesn't have much spirit of fun."

"He probably doesn't, I guess."answered Mars.

"But that won't be something I can't correct."she said, opening her fan to its widest.

"I guess you can."

Mercury wished Luna or Artemis would have stayed here. She was never entirely comfortably in these settings. She tried to stay out of sight as much as possible.

"You must be Princess Mercury."she heard a voice say.

"Oh! How can you tell?"she asked.

Turning, she saw that the speaker was one of the men who stood beside Prince Endymion. She remembered for some reason, he had stood out from the other three.

"Easy. You're wearing blue, and you have the symbol of Mercury on your forehead, of course. And the only Mercurian here tonight."he said.

"There could be others."she said, slowly.

How could she have made such a fool of herself? He shook his head.

"There may be."he said. "But if there were, they wouldn't have symbol. Only Mercurian royalty would. And there is no one from the Mercurian royal family, or from the House of Miranda, except you. You were accompanying the princess, anyway."

"Of course."she said, still wondering how she could have missed the obvious.

Mars walked around the ballroom, when she bumped into someone else.

"_Oh, excuse me._"she apologized in Martian.

"What?"he looked confused.

"I mean, excuse me."she repeated. "I wasn't really watching where I was going."she said.

"That's all right."he assured. "I wasn't really paying attention, either."he admitted.

She smiled.

"I guess we both bumped into one another."

Still in the gardens, Serenity was overwhelmed by the scents and the colors of the flowers.

"It's like Jupiter,"she said. "but not so intense. On Jupiter it seems all the flower scents mingle together, there's so many of them! Here, there are many, but you can tell them apart."

"Well, Jovians are, um, expert gardeners. Just about everything grows for them. After all, most of the gardeners for the royal castles, palaces, and those who can afford it, come from Jupiter."

Serenity nodded.

"Yes. Our gardener does, too. But on the Moon, we only grow very few species of flowers. It looks so…different from here."she said, looking towards the sky, and seeing the Moon.

"You compliment our planet too much. Maybe we should have gone to the Moon first, and then you should have come to Earth afterwards. After all, I will have to go to the Moon, once we marry."

"And I do hope you'll get rid of that…ridiculous outfit once that happens! I will choose out your wardrobe myself! You can't possibly dress like they do on your planet! It's so…blah!"

"Whatever you're used to, I guess. Though I don't think I would look very good in any shade of silver."

Serenity thought for a while.

"Well, I'll pick a different color. One that fits you better. But nothing so dark. And especially not black!"

"I could wear red."he suggested.

She shook her head.

"No. Not red, either."

"I guess we'll find something."he chuckled.

"Oh, don't doubt that we will. I won't have my husband dressed as a…uff!"she rolled her eyes. "You'll have to dress like most Lunarians do."

He nodded.

"I can't say I'll like it, but I'll give it a try. From what I see on you, Lunarian fashion must be very feminine, though."

"Oh, the men don't dress like this!"she giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

"We don't have flowers like these at home."said Serenity, as she looked at the rosebushes once more. "They look so…"she waved her arms helplessly, trying to find the right words. "But there are a lot of fountains, of course not as many as on Mercury or on Neptune. However, on the Moon, some of them made of diamond or silver. Sculptures, too."

"I've seen some pictures of Lunarian art. It's very beautiful."said Endymion.

"Oh, it is! _I_ think it's very romantic. There have been different art movements on the Moon, but I think the most beautiful ones were done by Selene's great granddaughter, Selene IV. I'm not really that good an artist,"she admitted. "And I know I'll never measure up to her standards, but, as a matter of course, I was taught to paint and sculpt and everything."

"Well,"began Endymion. "I wasn't taught to paint. I don't think boys, in general, are taught things like that. Most of my lessons took place outside."

"I can't wait until we go to the Moon, and you see the ballroom! It's the most beautiful in the Galaxy! There's no glass, either. In place of it, there's diamond."

Behind them, stood Venus and Kunzite, as neither the prince nor the princess went anywhere unescorted by at least one of their guardians, in case their services either as guardians were called upon. Or if either the prince or princess found themselves requiring anything. Kunzite looked just as indifferent to the sunshine, trees, or flowers, as he did at the ball the other night, Venus noted.

"Don't you ever smile?"she asked him.

Kunzite drew his attention from the prince and princess, and turned to Venus. _He must _still _be watching them from the corner of his eye,_she thought.

"Pardon me?"

"I said don't you ever smile?"she asked again. "You always look so serious."

"Smile?"

She thought he sounded as though he didn't know what the word meant.

"You know, like I am. Right now."she said. "Like if you're cheerful."

He may not even know what _that_ meant, she thought. All the more reason for getting him to smile. She was sure she would eventually get him to change his attitude. After all, probably the only reason he never had was because he had never come across a Venusian before. And she was the princess of Venus.

This had to be the most bizarre conversation he'd had with anyone in a long time, if ever, he thought. At least he didn't remember anything like it.

"Well, if there is something to smile about."he answered, turning his attention back to the prince and princess.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ a little bit about Earth? Prince Endymion is certainly telling Princess Serenity."

"What the prince says is accurate. If you are curious about Earth, there is the library. You will find anything you need there."

"I'm not really that interested in books. I just don't read very much."she was about to mention that Mercury was the one who liked to read, but for some reason, decided not to. "And a book won't tell me what I want to know. What do _you _think about Earth? What do you like most about it?"

Kunzite frowned. Just why did she insist on distracting him? He didn't like to be distracted. He simply liked to perform his duty, which as one of Prince Endymion's guard, was to protect the prince, and as leader of the prince's Guard, was to see to it that the others did their duty as well. At least that was how he saw it. After all, wasn't that what he had been trained as one of Prince Endymion's generals? And had become the leader of his Shitennou.

"Don't you think your attention would be better directed towards the princess, who is, after all, for lack of a better term, your charge?"he asked harshly.

"Oh."

Seeing her expression, Kunzite wished he hadn't been so tactless. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes lost their excitement. It was curious, but he thought she did look nicer when she smiled. Almost as though she were another person. He'd never thought, or maybe even been aware of that before. He never really noticed people's expressions. He wished she would smile again.

"I'm sorry."he apologized. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. After all, you are a guest here, and a guardian of the princess."

Venus simply nodded. She was looking at him curiously, he noted, though her smile didn't return. He decided to disregard it, and turned his attention back to the prince and princess.

Fortunately, it seemed as though they thought that a conversation between each of their guardians was of no importance, and to be disregarded, although Endymion and Serenity were completely unaware of the conversation going on behind them, between Venus and Kunzite, because they continued with their own.

"-and I would expect you to be a good husband."Serenity was finishing her sentence.

"What is a good husband to you?"he asked.

Serenity looked puzzled.

"What would you consider a good husband?"he rephrased his sentence.

"Oh. Um…"she thought for a while. "I don't think I've ever thought of that before."she finished slowly. "But…"she considered it for a while, and trying to figure out how to put it into words. "I would expect you to…be fun!"she smiled. "To be romantic,"she sighed. "To keep surprising me with the most with the most romantic gestures."

"Like giving you flowers."he said.

Serenity shook her head.

"No, that's pretty ordinary. Everybody does it. And I've gotten flowers before, especially when I was a debutante. Uff! I couldn't find vases for them all! Everyone send them from their own planet. Although some of them were pretty nice, or had a nice scent. It should have to be something...something more…symbolic."

"Now I know what _not _to do. So no flowers."

"Maybe a few, only great now and then, pretty ones. But I wouldn't have a problem with you giving me chocolates!"she smiled. "I love chocolates! Dark, milk, white, all of them! Especially if they come in pretty shapes, or have something special written on them, and in a pretty box. And when it's in a chocolate fountain. Or with caramel in it. I also expect you to not forget my birthday! Or an anniversary." she said, looking a bit stern. "And, of course, all the usual things Mother, Luna, Artemis, and the Guardians talk about."she said nodding. "You know, respect me, and all that."she finished.

"I should have brought a notebook with me!"Endymion said.

Normally, he would simply have turned, and Kunzite would have written it down, or if he didn't have a notebook handy, he would immediately have gotten someone to do it.

Serenity giggled, and looked a little embarrassed.

"I guess most of what I said does sound rather childish doesn't it?"

"Not at all."he assured her. "I like it."

Both of them found themselves wishing that their rank didn't obligate them to go everywhere with escorts.

"If the other Lunarians are like you, I'm looking forward to going to the Moon."Endymion finally said.

"Oh, no!"she exclaimed. "I do hope you won't other Lunarian women to have anything in common with me, because I'm very jealous!"

"The Moon itself, though, sounds wonderful."he said.

"Earth is beautiful, too. Now I don't know which is more wonderful. Earth or the Moon."

"I guess each has it's good points, but we can argue about that _after_ I've seen the Moon. Then we'll decide."

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Beryl dropped what she was holding upon hearing Zoicite's comment. The four generals, who had been having some kind of discussion, turned.

"What are you _doing_?!"demanded Kunzite, as she bent to pick up the mess. "And what are you doing in this wing of the palace, anyway? You should be in the queen's rooms, you do not belong anywhere near the prince's quarters."

"I'm sorry."she said, trying to hold back her anger.

She hated Kunzite, much more than she hated the any of the others. He was always treated her as though she were inferior. Inferior! Although she didn't think it was possible to hate anyone more, she hated the princess from the Moon than him. Her guardians as well. But most of all, she hated the princess, with her bubbly personality, so unlike her own, which Prince Endymion found so charming.

Beryl envied her the dresses she wore, made of the finest material, much finer than anything Beryl had ever seen, the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, everything. But most of all, she hated the crescent moon on her forehead. It was a symbol of everything she wasn't.

"You still haven't answered my question!"Kunzite insisted.

He thought he could suggest to the queen to dismiss this girl.

"Her Majesty asked me to deliver a message to Prince Endymion."she said, thinking quickly.

"I will deliver the message."Kunzite answered.

Beryl looked up, and quickly lowered her eyes.

"I-I forget."she said.

Kunzite frowned.

"You forget? And that is what you wanted to disturb His Highness for? To tell him that you forgot something Her Majesty wished to communicate to him?"he did not looked pleased.

"I would have remembered."said Beryl, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Kunzite didn't seem to hear her. He turned to Nephrite.

"Nephrite, go see what the queen wished to tell Prince Endymion."he said.

"Why don't I go instead?"interrupted Zoicite.

The others turned to stare. Since when was Zoicite so eager to follow orders? Usually he would make comments, as though trying to wriggle out of it. And he was volunteering this time.

"Nephrite would obviously forget as well."he shrugged. "I will at least remember to write it down."

And he walked down the corridor. Beryl moved to make way for him.

"And you, why don't you clean that mess, and then go back to where you belong."said Kunzite.

"He seems a bit upset today, don't you think?"said Jadeite.

"You mean more than usual?"asked Nephrite.

Jadeite nodded.

"That's not surprising. Maybe he's upset that he's not supervising while they prepare Prince Endymion's things personally."

Beryl did not return to the queen. She stayed in the corridor. Once Zoicite reached the queen's servants, he would know there was never any message. Prince Endymion would go to the Moon! She herself would not be allowed to go, as the queen wasn't going. At least not now. But it could only mean one thing. The prince was to marry her after all. That much was for certain, and she could not let that happen. If he did, he may never return to Earth. And she would never be allowed to go the Moon, either. Even if the queen did go, she wouldn't take Beryl with her. But she was determined to stop that marriage.

She watched, as Prince Endymion, his generals, Princess Serenity, her guardians prepared to leave for the Moon.

"I'll miss Earth."she was saying. "I do hope we can come back, after we're married. Often, too. And we can have flowers from Earth as well."

She had grown fond of Earth. At first she had a little trouble, adjusting to the light, even though Earth orbited around the same star, it was a different distance from the sun, however, and the light was different, and all those bright colors. Her Lunarian eyes were accustomed to the silvers, pastel blues, and other softer colors of the Moon. On Earth there were many more, and they clashed sharply, instead of blending softly into one another. But especially with the scent. Each planet had its own unique scent. On Earth, it smelled like the flowers that grew there. She thought it smelled like nothing she had ever come across before. She regretted having acclimatized, so that she didn't notice it anymore. He smiled.

"Of course. The flowers will be no problem."he assured her. "There are many here. Sending some to the Moon will be no problem. We'll just have to have more rosebushes planted."

"Oh, I know you'll just love the Moon! I can't wait to show you everything! You'll love it!"she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Now, just no more chit chat, please." said Luna. "It's only causing a hold up! Queen Serenity is expecting us."

"_Luna_! You're only going to ruin the entire thing with your silly nonsense!"said Princess Serenity. "And I'll tell Mother you were set on ruining everything!"

"She must very anxious to get off Earth, to be so irritable."commented Endymion, sounding amused.

"Oh, Luna just likes to act kind like that sometimes."answered Serenity. "I think she thinks it makes it seem like she's more dependable or something I guess. But she can be a lot of fun as well. She must be anxious to get back to the Moon. There, she can tell my mother everything, and of course, give her opinion. She's always acts different with Mother, more proper, although Mother tells her she doesn't think ceremony is necessary, but she does it anyway. Artemis does, too, of course. Sometimes I think something else takes possession of them."she giggled.

"She hasn't viewed the queen?"frowned Endymion. "Didn't they communicate to the Moon Palace, and allow her to use a viewer to view the queen?"

"Oh, no, I don't think anyone could possibly forbid Luna anything like that. Why should they do that? I mean, it wouldn't make any sense, would it?"she looked confused.

"Of course it would make no sense! And it would be disrespectful to Queen Serenity, to my mother, to Luna, and to you. You are guests here."

"I guess she must have. At least a few times, but she may feel more like she's 'reporting' better if she sees her."

"Hmm. That's very interesting. Now I'm grateful I don't have to marry a Mauian. They must be a very…unique lot."

Serenity smiled and giggled.

"I've never been to Mau, but Luna and Artemis have told me about it. I wonder if we'll get to see it. I just hope the Mauians really don't have some of Luna's ideas."

Endymion was looking forward to going to the Moon. After all, it was Serenity's home. It was her world. He was sure he would love it, just as he had grown to love her. Although maybe not as much. He would love _her_ more. And she looked so eager to go. He was sure the Moon would be just as beautiful as she was. _But not quite,_ he thought. He'd met many Terrestrians at court, and he thought that Earth could never produce her equal. He was sure even the Moon couldn't, either.

Even though Serenity was looking forward to going home, she thought she wouldn't care if she stayed on Earth forever, and never saw her home again. She would go wherever Endymion went, even if it was to the other end of the galaxy.

Beryl looked on. She hated to see him with that stupid princess. Beryl couldn't see just what he could possibly see in her, with her stupid foreign ways, probably teaching and forcing him to learn her foreign customs. But she was a princess, just as he was a prince, she was a direct descendent of the Moon Goddess Selene, a daughter of the Royal House of Qamar.

Beryl had always known Prince Endymion would never be for her, but she had always hoped through some miracle, he would notice her love for him. He would forget all custom, leave everything for her. She would even have been content to simply be his mistress. He would only marry the stupid princess because, as the Prince of Earth, because his mother had decided it, he was forced to, but he would love her, Beryl. Never this princess. But she knew that would not be possible. He may never come back to Earth.

Well, she would see to it that he came back! She would do _anything_. She would show the queen that he was needed on Earth, that she must summon him immediately. She didn't know how, yet but she would.

_Qamar is Moon in Arabic(at least that's what it said, I don't speak Arabic, but I thought it sounded nice), so I chose it as Serenity's Royal House_

_Unfortunately, I won't include too much of the senshi/shitennou pairings here. Originally, I was going to, but that's for my next project, which will be The Senshi Biographies. That will take place in the same time as this one, but focusing more on each senshi separately._


	12. Chapter 12

Upon arriving on the Moon, they were greeted by Queen Serenity, and several others of the Lunarian court, including the ambassadors from different parts of the galaxy.

"Welcome to the Moon."Queen Serenity greeted the Terrestrians.

Normally, Serenity would have embraced her mother, but on this occasion, ceremony was required. The five generals and Endymion bowed, while Serenity and her guardians curtsied.

"I hope you'll find your stay here pleasant."she continued.

"Why does everyone greet anyone more or less the same way?"asked Venus.

Artemis threw her a stern look, very uncharacteristic of him. No one should talk in the queen's presence, unless addressed to. He sighed. However, these things were hardly ever practiced. Especially by young princes and princesses. One could meet older monarchs who would expect and demand that, but eventually even they gave up. Fortunately, Queen Serenity IV wasn't one to mind.

"It seems like such a relief to be back on the Moon!"said Mars. "Those Terrestrians were really starting to get on my nerves!"

"You're so over dramatic sometimes, Mars."commented Artemis.

"Really?"

The others seemed to agree with Artemis.

Endymion looked around. It was different from anything he was accustomed to. The Moon and Earth were close, at least, in distance, yet they seemed so different. Almost as if they were at opposite ends of the galaxy, he thought. The soft shades of silver and pastel blue seemed to blend perfectly into one another. The closest it came to anything he was used to were the deeper shades of blue. Endymion used to the sharp clashing colors, and angular designs of Earth thought the Moon looked kind of…soft, for lack of a better term.

Serenity was very happy to see the blending colors. She thought the colors of Earth were rather…tiring, and not beautiful enough, and the sharp designs, as everything Terrestrial seemed to look. She thought she would get headaches from seeing the sudden changes in them. On Earth there was mostly gold, she'd noticed, and decided she liked the silver better. Serenity hoped Endymion wouldn't have the same problem understand Lunarians the way she had understanding Terrestrians on Earth! They spoke in the funniest accent.

"I think it's very beautiful."he said.

Serenity smiled.

"Of course it is!"she giggled. "How else could it possibly be?"

"It could be a little more like Earth."he suggested.

Serenity looked thoughtful.

"It could."she said. "But I kind of like it like this. Of course, on Earth there were a lot more colors! That was nice."

Some thought that Endymion looked very out of place, in his darker clothes. Some of the Lunarians had only seen such garb on guests from other planets. Even the ambassadors dressed more in the Lunarian fashion. Just like the Terrestrians thought Serenity and her guardians looked just as out of fashion on Earth. Endymion's generals seemed to dress closer, they thought, in their shades of grey. As on anywhere else, there stood a Phologonian, who served as a translator if necessary.

"We don't have gardens like on Earth."said Serenity. "It's more…indoors?"she didn't know how to describe it, especially in Terrestrian.

"I think I know what you mean."he smiled.

She smiled back.

"And I'll show you some of the paintings and sculptures. Of course, they're not as beautiful and magnificent as any Solarian or Irian artwork, but I know you'll love it."

"I think the Irians would face stiff competition from you Lunarians."he said.

"Oh, but the Irians _are _the best and most talented artists in the galaxy. I've only seen very few of their work, and I do collect some of them. Not many Solarian pieces of art. You know they keep themselves so much to themselves. I wonder why none of them ever get lonely!"

"It's their way of life, I guess."

"But we're not here to discuss Solaria or Iris. Come here, I'll show you."

She pointed out several portraits of her ancestors, of course, in the place of honor, more dominating than the rest, stood the picture of the reigning queen, Queen Serenity IV.

"That's the coronation portrait, of course."she said, eagerly. "This gallery is completely dedicated to all our ancestresses. This one changes every time a new queen is crowned. And they usually do only use the coronation portraits. Of course, unless the reigning queen wishes to have another one in its place, but that's unusual. That practice was started by Selene VII. She simply…"Serenity gestured. "wanted to use her coronation portrait and…"Serenity shrugged. "afterwards, everyone just did that."

"As Kunzite would say, a tradition was born."Endymion answered.

"He's always so serious. So proper."

"Well, he does have no sense of humor whatsoever. We gave up on playing any jokes or anything on him a long time ago. He takes things too seriously!"

"I know!"she answered. "But the tradition will end with me."she smiled.

Endymion looked at her questioningly.

"Why is that?"

"Because when I become queen, my portrait won't be the coronation one. The one that will stand right there,"she pointed to the place where her mother's coronation portrait stood. "I want it to be my wedding portrait! And,"she continued. "each of these leads to another gallery where you can find other paintings and portraits of them. Everyone has had her portrait done by an Irian at least once.

That's where you can also find the queens with their respective king consorts, although most of them are of the queen regnant, of course. Some have their portraits done with their consorts than others, but everyone has at least one. I think that's mandatory."she smiled at Endymion. "I want _several_! And I want you to be in the portrait, as well. An Irian will definitely be the one to paint it, too!"

"You mean…"he asked, looking at the place where Queen Serenity IV's portrait hung.

"Yes, I do mean! It will be the most beautiful portrait in the _entire _gallery!"

"Some might not like the idea of a queen's consort, or _anyone_, for that matter, to be in a portrait hanging in, um, the place of honor. It would only be for the queen regnant herself. Especially if it's a tradition that it be the coronation portrait."

Serenity shrugged.

"So? Each queen chooses her own portrait. And Mother, Artemis, Luna and all of my tutors have never said it _had _to be the coronation portrait. They just said that was the one usually chosen. There's nothing saying you can't. See? I _do _attention during my lessons! I'll just start my own tradition."she said with a smile.

"That may be taking quite a risk."he smiled back.

"I don't care."she said. "I will be queen, and I want you to be in the portrait with me. Come here,"she led him. "I'll show you some of my favorites. Not all of them because that would takes weeks, months even. I've seen Mother posing for some as well. And so have I, too, but no one gets their own gallery until they become queen."

"I'd like to see some of your portraits."he said.

"Oh, no!"she answered. "Those…are put away."she said nervously.

Actually she didn't want him to see them, as they had been done when she was very young. _Well_, she thought, _maybe some of the more recent ones_.

"There is also a lot of all the ancestress's work everywhere as well. And some portraits also hang in other parts of the palace."

Endymion nodded. _Odd_, he thought. He did know it was quite a common practice everywhere. He knew enough galactography to know that much. Some places different than others. On Solaria, it was customary for the queens, and even other Solarians, he'd heard, to 'construct' their own tombs as their first duty. He'd heard the queen had the ashes of every one of her ancestors in those tombs, as cremation was the practice among them.

Yet, on Earth he'd seen nothing of this sort. He'd never given it any thought before. There _must _be a reason, he was sure. He'd have to ask Kunzite about it, he decided.

Of course, there were portraits of monarchs on Earth, but…nothing like what he'd learned, or what Serenity was showing him now. He wondered if she might ask him why he didn't show her. Of course, there were parts of the palace that no one was allowed in.

Serenity did begin to wonder suddenly why she had not seen anything like this on Earth. However, she simply put that aside. For now, anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Endymion frowned, remembering what Serenity had showed him that same afternoon.

"Is there something wrong, Sire?"asked Nephrite.

Endymion didn't nod or shake his head.

"No."he said. "I was just wondering,"he turned to Kunzite. "Kunzite, why do you think we've never been allowed to see any of my ancestors or ancestress's portraits, or…anything like that?"he asked.

Kunzite, who had turned his attention to Endymion as soon as he heard his name, was quiet for a moment. That had never occurred to him, either. He wasn't really sure what to say. He would have to answer to the best of his ability.

"Well, sir, each planet has its own customs."he answered slowly.

Endymion nodded his head still frowning.

"Or it could be a custom unique to Earth."he said. "A purely Terrestrian custom."

"Why do you ask, sir?"Kunzite asked him.

"This afternoon Serenity was showing me an entire gallery of all her ancestresses. A gallery devoted to each one of them. Genealogy as well!"he suddenly remembered. "There was an entire tapestry! A straight line starting with Selene I, all the way down to Serenity IV, of course."

He remembered the silver braid on the tapestry, leading from the first Selene to Serenity's mother. There were others of course, the consorts to the queen, and such. Just about every senshi in the galaxy could be found on it, as they were all inter related to one another. He and Serenity were to some degree, as well.

"I remember during my lessons, just about all the other planets in the galaxy have a similar custom, don't they?"he asked. "The Solarians with their tombs, and stuff like that. Just about everyone has at least one room devoted solely to their ancestors. I've never seen anything like that at back home."

"Maybe you're only allowed in once you're crowned."suggested Jadeite.

Endymion's expression cleared.

"You're probably right, Jadeite."he said. "It was foolish of me to worry! That would be no surprise after all!"

"I don't recall even hearing such a thing mentioned while we were on Earth!"said Serenity.

"Of course you didn't. You're a Lunarian. A foreigner. Of course the Terrestrians wouldn't share something like that with you."said Luna.

Serenity and the others turned.

"You think so, Luna?"asked Jupiter.

"But of course I think so!"replied Luna, though she didn't look entirely convinced as she spoke.

"Luna, you're lying!"Serenity said to her.

"Nonsense, Your Highness! Of course not! How could one lie to the crown princess of the Moon!"Luna exclaimed. "It simply isn't done!"

"Customs vary from star to star. Even from planet to planet. Asteroid to asteroid as well."Artemis added.

The girls looked at Artemis in confusion.

"What I mean to say is, there's nothing unusual about you not having been showed certain areas of the palace. I mean, you are foreigners, like Luna said."he explained.

"A foreigner!"exclaimed Serenity. "I'm betrothed to the prince of Earth! And you're saying I'm a foreigner!"she finished angrily.

"You're betrothed, princess."said Luna soothingly. "Not married."

"Perhaps in the Terrestrians' eyes, that doesn't quite make you one of them."Mercury agreed with Luna and Artemis.

No one noticed that Luna and Artemis gave Mercury a look of gratitude.

"Mercury's quite right."said Luna. "Now, this conversation has taken up too much time! We should go to the queen."

She and Artemis walked out of the room.

"I think you were right, princess."said Venus. "I think Luna and Artemis were lying."

"But why would they lie to us?"asked Mercury.

"They may be under orders."said Jupiter.

"From whom?"

"Who do they get their orders from? Whose orders would come above our own? Especially Princess Serenity's?"asked Mars.

"The queen?"

Serenity shook her head.

"No."she said firmly. "Mother would never lie to us. Not to me, anyway. She would never order Luna and Artemis to lie to us."

"You've always said you thought Her Majesty hid something from us."reminded Jupiter.

"But what does that have to do with this?!"

Luna and Artemis hadn't really left, but were actually listening in on the conversation before reporting to the queen. Luna sighed.

"I think we should report this to the queen as soon as possible."she said.

Artemis looked concerned as well.

"Yes, you're right. I just didn't think they would start to as questions or even suspect anything so soon!"

"I know."Luna agreed. "But then, they have always suspected something. And questions, well the princess has always asked questions. What's surprising is that they haven't figured it out by now."

Both cats went to the throne room, where the queen waited for them.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid we have some bad news."said Artemis.

Queen Serenity nodded, looking worried.

"Let us go to the conversation room."she said.

The queen wrung her hands, as they told her what the princesses had been discussing.

"Oh, no!"she turned to Queen Gaia, whom they were viewing.

The Terrestrian queen had her head bowed, and slowly looked up towards the Lunarian looking very distraught.

"What do you think we should do? What can we do?"she asked.

Everyone thought quickly. Queen Serenity stood up, and walked to the wall. There was nothing else, as she had insisted it be on her own private viewing channel, and the room was well shielded. There was not even a window. The entrance through which the queen and her feline advisors had entered was the only way in or out of the room, and that would open only at the queen's touch.

"I guess there is only one thing we can do."said Luna quietly.

"My son and your daughter will be wed as soon as possible."said Queen Gaia.

Queen Serenity nodded.

"Fortunately, from what Luna and Artemis have reported, they seem to have grown quite fond of each other. So I don't think that should present a problem."

"Wouldn't that raise more suspicions?"asked Artemis.

"It probably will."agreed Queen Serenity. "But by then they will be wed, and there will be nothing anyone can possibly do. We must begin the preparations at once!"

"What will we tell the princess?"asked Luna.

After all everyone knew that Princess Serenity had always looked forward to her wedding. To have the wedding take place with no preparations, few guests, no ball, no feast, no nothing, she would certainly be disheartened.

"I will speak to my daughter."said the Lunarian queen firmly. "She will understand. She _must_ understand."she sighed. "We shall allow just enough time to have her dress made. I know she set quite a store for such things. She always wanted to big wedding, but that just won't be possible. Let us only hope that the fact that she is marrying Endymion will help cheer her up."she smiled a sad smile. "After all, like both of you told me during your stay on Earth, they have grown quite fond of each other. Even a queen or a princess can not always have everything she wants."

Queen Gaia also smiled a sad smile, and nodded.

"After all she is lucky than perhaps most of us. She is marrying a man she loves. Most of us are married off to…whomever. Someone we are not fond of. Sometimes even despise."

Queen Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Serenity will understand, I'm sure. She may be more excited by the prospect of marrying Endymion that she will not think of the festivities or anything. Let's hope, anyway."she added.

"And no one will find out about this, Your Majesties?"asked Artemis.

"No one! Only the few who will make my daughter's dress, and anyone involved in the preparations. Only the indispensable. And even then, as few as possible. And of course, the prince, the princess, the guardian senshi, the generals."

"What about the Outers?"asked Luna.

"One of you will see to it that viewing contact is established, and I will view them immediately. As soon as possible! They will be given special assignments from myself. Myself alone! Absolutely _nothing, no one_ will be allowed to enter our planetary system. Not even to establish contact of _any_ sort. Until further notice."

"The Outer Guardians would never take orders from anyone other than Your Majesty!"exclaimed Luna.

"Please see to it that I view them as soon as possible, and not consecutively, either. A multiple viewing! All four of them. Simultaneously!"

Both cats nodded. The queen was obviously very upset. She hardly ever gave orders in such a manner. That she gave such detailed orders could only mean that it was of greatest importance.

"For myself,"she went on. "I will tell Serenity, and,"she hesitated. "perhaps tell the guardians. Or one of you will."she looked undecided on that point. "No."she continued firmly. "I will tell them. But first, I must view the outers."

"Endymion? The generals?"asked Queen Gaia.

"Should we take a message to them ourselves? Or would you rather view them?"asked Luna.

"I think I will view them. They must know that on the Moon, they must obey Queen Serenity."she gestured. "That the plans have been changed, and that it is of the utmost importance."

"Very well."said Artemis.

He and Luna left the conversation room, to contact the Outers right away, and arrange for the queen to view them, leaving the queens, or rather Queen Gaia's image, and Queen Serenity to go through the rest of the details, perhaps.


	14. Chapter 14

The Outers stood at the viewer, each from her own planet. Viewing was nothing new to them. What was out of the ordinary was having been called. Normally there was no need for them to leave their posts, not that they left them on this occasion, either. The viewers were brought to and set up for them.

Luna and Artemis send a message to each of the outer planets of the Solar System. Each of the Outers received the message almost right away. As soon as that had happened, the images began to appear.

The first image to appear was Pluto's. She stood in what looked empty space, all around her, black with a few stars dotting here and there. It was almost as if she were simply floating in space. The second, was Saturn. Saturn stood not in empty space, but there was a definite desolation in the background behind her as well, in dark colors. Uranus was third, and finally Neptune. It was almost a relief to see the backgrounds behind them. They looked almost cheerful and jubilant compared to the other two. Not that one was aware of the backgrounds very much when viewing, perhaps just at first. Afterward, as one concentrated on the person being viewed, the backgrounds seemed to fade.

Despite their backgrounds, however, Pluto and Saturn looked anything but depressed, as it was an honor to view their queen. Neptune and Uranus as well. The queen, of course, hadn't arrived yet. The Outers would always view Luna and Artemis first, as it was unthinkable to keep the queen waiting. Even among themselves, they seemed surprised to see each other.

Saturn looked curiously at the background behind Luna, Artemis and the others. She seemed almost awestruck by the light colors behind the cats, the sounds of the wind, and ocean coming from Uranus and Neptune, and unimpressed by the background behind Pluto's image. Pluto listened to the wind coming from Uranus's image. Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt as if she were returning to her childhood. Neptune and Uranus seemed oblivious to the others, as each of their images turned to the other's.

Waiting for the queen, the Outers began to speak amongst themselves. They always had so little opportunity for such things. They left their posts only to view the sky, when the Moon would be present in the sky. The Moon, as seen from the outer planets, was for the most part nothing more than a small speck among the stars, and the other planets. They would see the Moon, and remember the queen and princess they served.

"It's been a long time since we've viewed."said Luna.

Upon hearing Luna's voice, the Outers ceased their conversation, and nodded, or murmured their agreement.

"It's always a great honor to be summoned by Her Majesty."said Pluto.

"Yes, of course."

"Her Majesty will come to view you herself. As you can see, with ourselves viewing you, you are one step away from the queen's presence."reminded Artemis.

A few minutes later, Queen Serenity IV walked into the room. Each of the four Outer senshi knelt in respectful acknowledgement of the queen. They didn't stand up until the queen took her seat and gestured that they may stand.

"You may have a seat."said Queen Serenity, smiling.

She really didn't mind them sitting in her presence, but after all, they weren't really in her presence. However, even though they acknowledged it, none of them made a gesture as to sit down, or even move from where they stood on their own planets.

"I have summoned you,"she began. "because a matter of the most urgent nature has arisen."

The Outers always paid attention to the queen as she spoke, yet now it seemed as though they were listening more carefully than before. Pluto's grip on her Rod tightened, Neptune tucked her hair ears with one hand, while the other held her mirror, Uranus's eyebrows came close together, as a worried look came over her face, and Saturn's shifted her weight, keeping her eyes fixed on Queen Serenity.

"My daughter is betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth."

The Outers nodded. They may not leave their planets much, if at all, however, any news having to do with the queen or princess always reached them.

"I would have liked to congratulate Her Highness Princess Serenity on her betrothal."said Pluto with a small smile.

"The prince, as well."Neptune nodded.

"Thank you."answered the queen. "It may be possible that you could view them. And perhaps even view the wedding. Or at least the festivities."she added with a smile.

"That would be an honor, Your Majesty."

"Of course."

"However, an unforeseen event has forced us to have the wedding take place as soon as possible, and perhaps not in the established manner."she said.

The Outers waited.

"My daughter and Prince Endymion will be married much sooner than expected."

They wondered why, but of course, one didn't interrupt the queen while she was speaking. They accepted it quietly.

"You all have done your duty very well. However, for now, and until the wedding takes place, you will have to increase your watch for any intrusion from outside the Solar System. _No one, nothing, _can come in. Allow no one to contact the princess, or anyone else without letting me know first."she said. "Under no circumstances must anyone or anything enter the Solar System. It will be from the right now, until some time after the wedding takes place. During that time, you will put up an impenetrable shield around the Solar System. I repeat that no one and nothing can come in without my knowing it."

The Outers nodded.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Very well."

Queen Serenity smiled.

"You have my permission to view each other longer. As long as you please. Before returning to your duties."said the queen.

She stood up, and walked out of the room. The Outers didn't speak until the door had closed behind the queen. Neptune turned to the others.

"Why do you suppose Her Majesty is in such a hurry for Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion to marry? Wouldn't the betrothal last for at least one turn of Earth and the Moon about their sun? And marrying from the same star system?"asked Neptune.

"Others have married within their own star system."said Pluto. "Some even within their own planets, even. At least…that's what I've heard. Or perhaps read."she said slowly.

Pluto frowned. Marrying someone from one's own planet? Just where had she gotten that notion from? Heard? Read? She wondered. She'd never heard or read anything like that, she knew.

"And just how could someone marry another from their own planet?"Uranus sounded amused. "I've never heard of such a thing. How? I mean, the only way would be if you married your own parents, or a sibling or something like that."

Saturn giggled.

"I know. You're right. Perhaps just…an idea that popped into my head out of nowhere."she said.

"But you're right about marrying within one's own star system. I mean, usually, the only real reason why most marry someone outside their own star is alliances and things like that. Both sides benefit, like that. Especially the princess of the ruling planet, satellite, or asteroid of a star. Others can as well, but it's usually like I said, the ruling one. But if not, it's not that unusual. Of course, it's not that common, either."Uranus continued.

"I don't think we should worry. Her Majesty has her reasons for betrothing Princess Serenity to Prince Endymion of Earth."said Saturn.

"Hmm."

"Of course."

"Obviously."

"Just because she doesn't share them with us doesn't mean she doesn't have them. Her Majesty is under no obligations to tell us, much less explain, her decisions to us."she continued.

The others nodded. Saturn smiled.

"I do hope we get to view the wedding! It will be so exciting. What do you think it will be like? It's been so long since I've been to the Moon! Maybe the queen might even allow us to attend! Actually be present, not just viewing!"

"It's very rare that we do get to go the Moon, but I don't think it's likely that we'll be able to attend."sighed Neptune. "It sounded like it's of extreme importance that we guard the Solar System. At least more importance than usual. For that, we have to stay here. At our posts."

"You're right."Saturn sighed.

"Oh, but cheer up."said Neptune cheerfully. "It will be a very happy day for Her Highness, I'm sure. And Queen Serenity has never been one to not allow anyone to enjoy the festivities, in some way, even if we aren't allowed to attend. Even us."

"You know, I've never viewed the prince."Uranus frowned. "I know that Queen Gaia has a son, but…I've never viewed him. Or heard much about him. Of course, I hardly ever view Queen Gaia."she admitted.

"Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia are the only ones with such a title in our star system."said Neptune seriously. "Neither the Guardians or ourselves have married, and one or the other of them have the regency for our planets. Until we can rule ourselves."

She seemed a bit sad at the last two sentences. Uranus looked away. Pluto also felt uncomfortable. The only one unaffected by Neptune's comment seemed to be Saturn.

"We'll get to view him at the wedding. Or after."said Saturn.

After all, all four of them were curious as to the prince Princess Serenity was going to marry.

"Who do you think we'll be married to? When we get married? I sometimes wonder who and from where the queen will marry us to."said Saturn.

"To a prince who isn't needed in his own star system, or on his own planet, with whom an alliance would benefit the Solar System."Neptune answered Saturn's comment dryly.

"Why would a prince be needed?"Saturn looked puzzled.

"Princes can only be married to princess. A princess can marry anyone, but it's usually a prince, although some do marry even commoners from their own or other stars. If a suitable prince can not be found, or no alliance can be…made. It's usually a prince because it's the most advantageous for her."said Neptune.

She seemed to be examining her mirror.

"I think I will leave now."said Uranus abruptly. "Done viewing!"

Saturn had barely opened her mouth to say good bye when the image disappeared. Pluto also looked surprised at Uranus's abrupt leaving.

"I'd have liked to at least have had a chance to acknowledge her departure, if not actually saying good bye."said Pluto.

"_I _would have said good bye."added Saturn.

Pluto smiled.

"I think it would be a good idea if I left, too. I have spent too much time here, I think. Good bye."said Neptune sounding upset.

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Neptune nodded in acknowledgement.

"Done viewing."she said quietly, and her image disappeared.

Only Pluto and Saturn were left, and they seemed unperturbed by the conversation.

"What do you suppose got into them?"asked Pluto.

"I don't know. They're jealous because the princess is going to be married before them!"

"Probably."Pluto agreed with a small smile. "I guess we should leave as well."

Saturn nodded.

"Done viewing!"they both said, and both images disappeared.

Using another viewer, Princess Serenity, from her own quarters also viewed someone. A princess from outside the Solar System.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, she didn't seem _too _upset."said Artemis, sounding optimistic.

Luna thought upset was an understatement. Serenity was obviously not happy when her mother had told her the wedding would take place as soon as possible, and realizing it was going to be nothing like the wedding she had always wanted, the princess began to cry and wail. Both Luna and Artemis were reminded of not many decades back, when the princess would have her outbursts. She always had them every now and then, but she did exercise some more self control.

However, Queen Serenity had put her foot down, and scolded her very sternly telling her she wasn't a child. It wasn't usual for the queen to act so harsh. However, she said the wedding was taking place as soon as possible and that was that. No arguments. Even the guardians looked surprised at the queen's reaction.

"I really didn't think after the betrothal, she would have another tantrum. She looked perfectly happy."said Luna. "But I guess this was just because of the surprise, and she'll get over it by tomorrow."

"I hope so."said Artemis. "We have to start getting everything ready. And probably before tomorrow, as well. We'll have to get started tonight."

"No fair!"Princess Serenity whined. "No fair! My wedding was supposed to be perfect! The most perfect one in the entire galaxy! I was supposed to wear the most beautiful dress, and have Jupiter bake the most beautiful and delicious cake, and the prettiest…everything! And now I won't have any of it."

The four guardians sat, watching sympathetically.

"I'll still bake your cake, Princess."said Jupiter. "And it'll be just like you wanted it."

"But what would be the point? No one will be there!"

"You could still eat it."Venus pointed out.

Serenity stopped, considering it. That much was true. She would still have a wedding cake. She frowned again, and turned away.

"Hmph! It wouldn't matter if I had fifty cakes! It wouldn't make any difference."

The four guardians looked astonished. That was something very out of character for Princess Serenity to say.

"You would still wear a beautiful dress,"began Mercury. "After all, all the Crown Princesses of the Moon have always worn Selene II's dress, haven't they? You would still wear that, of course. And Selene's tiara, earrings, her jewelry set. Not to mention your engagement ring, well that would be the last time you wear that, as of course, you will receive a wedding ring."

This didn't seem to cheer Serenity up one bit.

"There won't be any one there to see it! What's the point? I might as well not have a wedding at _all_!"

"We'll be there."said Mars. "And maybe the Outers as well."

"But I'm the Crown Princess of the Moon! Daughter of the most powerful monarch in the galaxy! Heiress to the Moon Kingdom! I possess the Silver Crystal, and I _won't _be married like a commoner! I won't I tell you, I won't, I won't!"

"But, Your Highness, the possessor of the Silver Crystal is your mother, Her Majesty Queen Serenity IV."Mercury reminded her.

Serenity glared at her.

"Mercury, you're forbidden to talk for the rest of the day. No, the week!"she said.

"She should have said 'Mercury, you're forbidden to touch your books, be in the library, or have anything to do with books, or chess for a month!'"commented Jupiter to Venus.

Venus had to make her best effort to not burst out laughing.

"Everyone in the galaxy should be at my wedding! It's not fair. I was supposed to have my wedding portrait painted by an Irian, as well!"

"We could find a Lunarian to do it! There are plenty of Lunarians who can draw and paint very well. One of them could do it!"said Venus.

"No!"

The princess turned her back on them. The other four looked at each other helplessly, not knowing what else to do or say.

A similar scene was going on in another wing of the palace. Endymion had just viewed Queen Gaia, and she and Queen Serenity had told him that the wedding would take place much sooner than had been planned. Much too soon, Endymion thought.

"Is this some Lunarian custom? Something new!"he had asked Kunzite. "The Moon and Earth haven't completed their orbit around their sun! I haven't learned proper Lunarian yet, either! I mean, don't I have to learn to speak Lunarian? Isn't that expected?"

Kunzite had send Zoicite to get all the information he could about the customs for Lunarian royalty. Zoicite had gathered several books, and had printed out everything he could find, not just about Lunarian royal weddings, but about others in the galaxy as well.

Now, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite sat, leafing through books, and going through the papers. Nephrite and Jadeite threw murderous looks in Zoicite's direction, for having gotten so many books, and so much information. Now Endymion frowned, pacing back and forth for a few minutes, stopping, tapping his hand on the window sill, pacing, and starting again. Kunzite supervised the other three while they went through the mountains of books.

"I don't want even a single word overlooked."warned Kunzite.

The other three did not look too happy.

"Well?"demanded Endymion.

"Nothing what so ever, Your Highness."said Nephrite. "At least not yet."

"Hmm, it says here that on Phologia, the bride and groom, or at least the bride, anyway, has to repeat her wedding vows in just about every language in the galaxy, not just Phologian! Even every local planetary language! I wouldn't be surprised if they have to learn every dialect as well!"exclaimed Jadeite. "The groom, as well, it seems. The groom has only a Phologian year to learn to speak Phologian properly. And with a Phologian accent, as well. They set a great store by languages, and they don't like to hear their own spoken with a foreign accent. At least not among their royalty. Ambassadors and foreigners and all that are allowed that. However, no one in the Phologian royal family can have a foreign accent. I wonder what happens if he can't learn…"

"How long is a Phologian year?"asked Zoicite.

Jadeite looked through the book.

"I think…about two and a half of our years."he answered.

"That's no where near enough time to learn two languages, let alone…"Zoicite wasn't sure exactly how many languages were spoken throughout the galaxy.

"What did you expect?"said Nephrite. "Everyone knows Phologians learn just about any language by hearing someone speak it only once. It probably takes them only a couple of hours at the most to learn to speak _any_ language fluently. No matter how unique or difficult it is. That's why they're Phologians."

Zoicite smiled.

"It's a good thing Princess Serenity is a Lunarian, not a Phologian, isn't it, Your Highness?"he said in Endymion's direction.

Jadeite was about to answer his own question as to what happened if a foreign prince couldn't learn Phologian well. Kunzite went and grabbed the book out of Jadeite's hands, and set it aside.

"Forget Phologia, will you?"said Endymion irritably. "I'm not really interested in Phologians and their silly and ridiculous customs. What have you found about Lunarians?"

"Apparently, all the books say more or less the same thing in that. Unless you want to learn the entire history of the Moon, starting from Selene I."said Zoicite. "Let's see, all Lunarian royalty, younger daughters, as well as the heiress, are married here. At the Moon Palace. Only the heiress wears Selene II's wedding dress, though? And Selene's jewels. The younger daughters don't. Actually, it's very rare that one gets married. It's happened once or twice but…"he shrugged. "Younger daughters of royalty aren't granted as many privileges and such as the oldest daughter and heiress. They're usually executed, as you-"

"Not now, Zoicite!"

Endymion sounded annoyed. Zoicite could go on for hours, he knew. Kunzite glared at Zoicite, who immediately went back to looking through the books.

"It seems like there's absolutely nothing here, Your Highness."said Jadeite. "No precedent what so ever about any weddings taking place anywhere in the galaxy before the bride's home planet, satellite, asteroid, whatever completes its orbit around its star."

"Then why this? Why now?"Endymion asked. "I just don't understand anything!"

"Maybe they're trying to set a precedent, like Jadeite said."suggested Nephrite. "It just doesn't seem to have any other explanation."

"Then why here? Why now?"

Endymion was frustrated. He turned to Kunzite.

"Kunzite, I want you to get to the bottom of this! Whatever it takes! I want a satisfactory explanation for this!"

"I couldn't very well question or demand an answer from Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, or Queen Gaia, Your Highness. It seemed like they were unwilling to reveal anything. At least Queen Gaia did."

"Hmm."Jadeite looked thoughtful. "Maybe Queen Serenity did, and perhaps she told Princess Serenity as well?"he suggested.

"That's entirely possible."agreed Kunzite.

"Then why wouldn't Mother tell _me_? Don't _I _have a right to know?"demanded Endymion.

"It does seem suspicious, don't you think?"commented Nephrite.

"Well, I don't see the problem if Princess Serenity knows. I mean, Your Highness could just ask her."Zoicite grinned. "The princess doesn't seem like the type who would keep a secret even if she could."

"I absolutely forbid you to talk about Ser-I mean Princess Serenity that way, or in any disrespectful manner, Zoicite!"said Endymion. "I demand that you grant her the same respect as you would me, if not more!"

"I beg your pardon, sir."apologized Zoicite.

"You're only lucky my mind is on something else, or I would…order your execution!"said Endymion. "I may not be king just yet, however, I can still order people executed! Even my own guards!"

"He didn't really mean that."muttered Nephrite. "He's just upset."

Jadeite shrugged. Zoicite nodded.

"Too true."

All four generals knew just how the prince could get at times of anger. And he was obviously upset at the news he had just received.

"If as Jadeite said, your Highness, her Highness Princess Serenity was informed, there is nothing to worry about."Kunzite looked at the clock. "It's late for you to see the princess yet, or send her a message, but I could arrange for viewing contact to be established."he said.

Endymion considered for a while, and then shook his head.

"No. Forget about the viewing."he dismissed it with a gesture of his hand. "Like you said, it's late. I'll wait until morning."

If either Endymion or Serenity was expecting an answer from the other, they were both disappointed. Serenity was practically in tears.

"Would you believe it?"she sobbed. "I was so excited, I wanted everything to be perfect! And now it will all be ruined! And Mother won't even say why! She just said so! Just said that there would be no festivities. Just like that! _Why_?"

Endymion was bewildered. He had been hoping shewould answer that. Now he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well…"he began, unsure of what he should say. An idea popped into his head. "um, maybe it's because…they want to make it so special that…they couldn't think of another way. I mean, who else in the galaxy has been married…as if they had eloped?"he finished, taking his handkerchief and wiping away her tears.

"Do you think so?"Serenity sniffed, taking his handkerchief, and dabbing at her cheeks.

"Uh, yes!"he said, with more conviction. "I mean, it would be like an elopement. Kind of. There'll be no one else there, and…"he trailed off.

"I guess that would be kind of fun, wouldn't it?"she smiled through her tears. "A bit adventurous."

"Of course!"


	16. Chapter 16

Serenity felt more cheerful since Endymion told her it would be like an elopement.

"Oh, wow!"Jupiter had exclaimed. "It's so exciting. It _is _like an elopement, isn't it?"

Mars thought if that was so, Princess Serenity wouldn't be wearing her ancestress's dress, or her jewels. Something funny _was_ going on around here. The rest of the guardians thought the same. They had tried to see if any of Endymion's general knew something, but it looked like they had no clue, either. And if they didn't, probably Endymion didn't, either. Or maybe he did, but he didn't share it with them. However, they were certainly glad to see the princess in such high spirits even though her wedding would be very simple. Much too simple, they thought. Definitely not the wedding the Crown Princess of the Moon should have.

"You look _dazzling_, Your Highness!"exclaimed Venus, as she took the jewels out of their case, and gave them to Jupiter, who would put the tiara in Serenity's hair.

Serenity smiled.

"It's exciting!"she said.

"I never thought the queen would have such an imagination to have thought of something like this."Venus was saying. "It's so much more _romantic_!"she exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?"agreed Serenity.

"When _I _get married, I'll want a wedding just like this as well!"

"I think I'd much rather my own wedding, which is most likely very far off, to be at Marina Castle, and be married in the traditional custom for all Mercurian princesses."said Mercury.

Venus made a face.

"Really! I don't know why or how your mother married a Venusian. Someone from my planet! She must have not had much Mercurian in her! To have married someone from Venus! Didn't you learn anything from your father?! Or did you only learn to be locked up, and read, play chess, swim, and…be boring!"

"My mother was a Mercurian!"replied Mercury coldly. "She was married to one of Venusian nobility, due to the fact that he-"

"That's enough, that's enough."Artemis walked into the room. "Now, girls,"he continued sternly. "we don't want any arguing. It is, after all, Her Highness's wedding day, and we don't have want to ruin it."

"Yes."said Mars. "You should behave yourselves."

"You'll spoil everything!"exclaimed Serenity, looking anxious.

"We're sorry, Princess."apologized Mercury.

Venus fanned herself with her lacy, embroidered fan. Artemis turned to her.

"Venus!"

Venus smiled.

"I'm sorry as well. Today will be a no arguing day."she said cheerfully.

Jupiter laughed.

"Is there such a thing as no arguing around here? I didn't know it was even possible."smiled Mars.

"Oh, well, I've been practicing exactly that for the last week or so."Venus explained to her.

"You? Practicing no arguing?!"exclaimed Jupiter in disbelief. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts. It's like telling Mercury not to read, me not to get into a fight, something I'm absolutely not proud of,"she added hastily, seeing the look on Artemis's face. "and Mars not to be pyromancing."

Serenity giggled.

"That much is true."she said.

"We'll see how long it lasts."said Mars.

Venus put her hands on her hips.

"Now see here,"she began scolding. "let me tell you that I certainly won't ruin Princess Serenity's wedding day, no matter how much the three of you want to! And let me tell you, that I'm not about to let that happen!"

"Oh, no?"

"Of course not!"she turned to Serenity. "Princess, do you honestly think I'd do anything to ruin this special, this happy day for you?"

"Well…"began Serenity, frowning. "I know you wouldn't, because if you did, I would personally see to it that you were exiled from the Solar System to some barbaric planet somewhere very far in the galaxy."she smiled.

"Oh, no!"Venus pretended to look horrified.

"Oh, yes!"

"This really isn't the time for games."said Artemis seriously, despite his smile. "You girls don't want to be caught."he looked toward Jupiter. "Everything is ready?"he asked. "The flowers, cake, everything?"

"Of course."

"Good. Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity will be present, of course, as will His Highness, Prince Endymion-"

"Obviously."cut in Mars. "I was afraid he'd changed his mind at the last minute, or maybe even that they'd fooled us, and it turned out it was someone else Her Highness was betrothed to! That we'd go and find someone other than Prince Endymion waiting!"

"I should hope not!"said Serenity.

Artemis frowned, and continued, "As I was saying, His Highness Prince Endymion and his generals. Queen Gaia will be viewing. None of the Lunarian nobility will be there, so I don't think any of the Terrestrial nobility will view. Now, then, Queen Serenity, Prince Endymion and the generals are waiting."

_At least she got over it,_ thought Artemis, remembering how distraught Princess Serenity had been when she'd been told. She definitely looked a good deal happier.

"What about the Outers?"she asked.

"The Outers will not be joining us, even by viewing."he answered.

"Why?"

"Um, strict orders, Your Highness."he hoped she would leave it at that, and ask no more questions.

"But-"

"This is probably the most unique wedding in the history of the galaxy, don't you think? And don't you think-"Artemis began, and went on and on.

"And the most weird."whispered Mars.

Mercury nodded.

"Yes. Artemis interrupted the princess while she was speaking!"Jupiter looked shocked.

"I'm sure it won't matter if you don't speak perfect Lunarian, sir."Kunzite was saying. "After all, you speak some of it."

"With a Terrestrial accent!"replied Endymion crossly.

Endymion was angry that Kunzite had not managed to find out just why they wanted him and Serenity to marry so hastily. He had told her it was probably because both of the queens wanted it to be unique. She had seemed more than content with that explanation. However, he knew it wasn't true.

"You've disappointed me, Kunzite!"he said. "I never expected something like that from you! Probably from someone else, but you?! I'm very disappointed in you. I certainly didn't expect you to tell me you've found nothing! Don't tell me I won't be able to count on you again! Hmm, I honestly didn't think you were capable of failure!"

Kunzite didn't reply, and his face showed no expression. Not knowing what to say, none of the other three said anything, but they knew Kunzite must be very upset by the prince's words.

"I believe Queen Serenity is waiting for us."said Kunzite stiffly.

Endymion didn't answer, and simply went on his way. Nephrite being closest to the door, opened it for the prince. Once Kunzite had also walked out, Nephrite went out himself, then Zoicite, and Jadeite, being last, closed it.

Queen Serenity and Luna waited. Queen Gaia was also there, viewing.

"At least it will be over with in only a few hours, Your Majesty."Luna was saying to the queens.

"Yes, Luna. It will."said Queen Serenity.

"And then we will have nothing to worry about."said Luna sounding cheerful.

"Only what will we do afterwards?"asked Queen Gaia.

Queen Serenity sighed.

"What can we do? Simply…break the news. After all, it's nothing unusual for a prince and princess to marry. They will think that is what it simply is."

"And done so secretly?"

Queen Serenity smiled.

"Oh, but Endymion did come up with a brilliant 'solution'."she sounded amused. "Serenity told me she is thrilled that they are eloping."

Queen Gaia looked confused.

"Eloping?"she asked, uncertainly.

"As no one is invited, it's known to absolutely no one in the galaxy except for ourselves and a few others."

Gaia smiled.

"And that's what Endymion told her was the reason for all this secrecy?"Gaia asked.

"Yes. Even though she was very upset at first, she's actually thrilled about it now."

Both queens had a look of puzzled amusement on her face.

"At least it wasn't as difficult to keep up this act as we thought."sighed Luna.

"Yet, I'm afraid, the most difficult part will be…when we have to reveal everything. I just don't know what will happen."said Serenity.

Gaia closed her eyes.

"I don't even want to think about it."

Gaia was unaware that someone else was in the conversation room with her. Beryl hid, unnoticed by the queen. She always did this when the queen viewed the prince. She was startled by Queen Gaia's words, and the image of Princess Serenity in her wedding gown, as Prince Endymion offered her his arm. _No!_she thought. It was really true. She had hoped against hope that this would not take place. And now…


	17. Chapter 17

Beryl had tried to find a way to break this betrothal. But now it was too late. There was no going back. Once Endymion had married Serenity there was nothing anyone could do. And they were being married. Right this minute. Beryl ran from the room. She didn't think she would ever be able to return to that particular room. Not without remembering what she had just viewed. She felt betrayed by everyone.

It had been that stupid Lunarian! Her and her guardians, she knew! Why couldn't she have just stayed on the Moon? She could have married any prince in the galaxy, or any Lunarian like herself! Although, Beryl thought, she didn't deserve any prince. She arrived on Earth, and then, then Endymion had gone to the Moon with her. How she wished only the generals would have gone.

She recovered after a while, even though her anger didn't pass. It wasn't just the Lunarian. And, after all, she was on the Moon. With Endymion. Endymion _must _return to Earth. Now wedded to the Princess of the Moon, he would stay on the Moon. But he must come back. There must be a way to make him see that he was needed on his own planet. In her dress, no one looked twice at her, as she walked swiftly down the corridors, as she was one of the queen's personal maids.

She exited the palace, almost in tears. Not through the front gates, of course. She had never even seen the gates. That was not her place, as Kunzite had always reminded her. She didn't consider that Kunzite said that to anyone whom he thought did not seem to remember their place. But she would see to it that Prince Endymion returned! His presence would be required on Earth. There would only be one way to bring Prince Endymion back to Earth, she knew.

"I'm so glad that's done."said Luna.

"Now there isn't anything to worry about."added Artemis. "All the problems are solved."

"Not quite, Artemis."sighed Gaia. "Endymion and Serenity may be married, however, I still have no heiress."

"But that won't be _so _important anymore, will it?"Luna looked up at Queen Serenity. "After all, with the prince and princess married, it shouldn't be too long, should it?"

"Let's hope not."

"What about the Outers, Your Majesty?"Luna asked.

"I think we may wait a little while longer."she answered.

Beryl did nothing to call attention to herself. She returned to the palace, and went about her day as if nothing had happened. No one but herself knew anything that had taken place either in the conversation room, or anywhere else. Apparently, no one knew even what had taken place on the Moon.

She went to the dormitory as usual. She hated having to sleep there. Several of the maids slept there as well. Getting there, she acted just as she always did. No one suspected her of anything. As soon as all the rest of the girls were asleep, she left the room.

There usually wasn't much activity in the palace during the night. Especially not in the queen's rooms. No one would dare interrupt the queen unless there was a true emergency. Even though Beryl had access to the rooms, she could not let anyone find out what she was about to do. She took the back stairs. Once in the corridor, instead of going to the room where the queen slept, she made her way into another.

Beryl had only been here once before, and even then, she had only been allowed to go no further than the threshold. This time she defiantly entered. She would have to look around to find just what she wanted.

There! It lay in a glass case. Beryl picked it up. Just like any other queen or princess, there was a sword which only the leader of the guardians was allowed to carry. On Earth, however, it still laid in the queen's chambers. It wasn't as powerful as the one for the Moon Princess, as those belonging to the House of Qamar, the Lunarian monarchs had ruled for thousands and thousands, not centuries even, but millenniums. With the sword, she walked toward the room where Queen Gaia slept.

She still, however, felt uneasy. After all, this was the queen! Queen of Earth! Years and years of serving the queen still held her back, as they would any Terrestrian. After all, she was queen! And Beryl was still only her subject. Remembering that she was not just a subject of the queen's, but a servant as well, seemed to strengthen her determination.

That, and remembering that it had been her who had allowed Endymion to marry the Lunarian. She had let him go to the Moon. She could have stopped him. Instead, she had helped bring that marriage about. No!thought Beryl. It should the Lunarian against whom she should do what she was intending. But the Lunarian was on the Moon. Along with Endymion and Endymion must come back to Earth. There was only one way to ensure that he did.

She had to remember that. That Endymion would come back. He must come back. She couldn't let anything stand in her way. Not the years of training she had received. She had been trained to obey the queen. Just like anyone else she was trained to complete obedience. Holding the sword, she swayed, as the thought held her back. She felt almost ill. However, this was something she must do. The thought of Endymion's return was stronger.

Beryl stood, feeling horrified at what she had done. Without thinking, she ran from the room. She hadn't put the sword back, but left it where she'd dropped it. She ran, ran, only stopping until she reached the end of the staircase, and tried to compose herself, as she walked back to the dormitory.

Queen Serenity of the Moon was awakened by Luna.

"What is it, Luna?"she asked.

Never during the millions of years during her reign had she ever been awaked in the middle of the night. She knew something must have happened.

"Your Majesty must come to the conversation room immediately!"answered Luna.

"What happened?"asked the queen getting out of bed. "There was supposed to be no contact with anyone outside the Solar System. Who could be calling? Has full contact been established?"

"It is from inside the Solar System."explained Luna. "We had to have full contact established, as one of Queen Gaia's staff insisted on viewing you."

"At this hour?"

"They said it was important. We said you could not possibly accept contact, but they insisted. Something that could not wait, apparently."

Queen Serenity stared. What could not wait? And Gaia sending an attendant to view her instead of viewing her herself? Really, this was very odd.

"If it is so important, why isn't it Queen Gaia herself viewing?"

"I do not know Your Majesty, but judging from the way the Terrestrian spoke it must be…"Luna couldn't find the word. "It must be of very extreme importance."

Queen Serenity shook her head.

"It that were so, it would be Gaia who would be viewing."she said. "Who is it?"

"She is one of Queen Gaia's personal attendants. Should I return to the conversation room, and say that Your Majesty does not accept contact until morning, or until Her Majesty Queen Gaia views you herself?"

Queen Serenity shook her head.

"No, I will accept contact."she said. "However, I will accept it here."

After all, it was very rare for anyone to be proper during viewing. There were those who insisted on it, but hardly anyone bothered with it. And even queens and princesses were sometimes casual during when viewing.

Artemis was still waiting in the conversation room. Before him was the same Terrestrian who had insisted on viewing the queen.

"Her Majesty Queen Serenity of the Moon has accepted viewing contact."said Luna. "But she will answer from her own room."

Immediately the image of the Terrestrain was moved seem to be 'carried' into the queen's room. Although there was no change in the background behind the Terrestrian, the image was soon before Queen Serenity. The Terrestrian bowed. The queen sat up on her pillows and cushions.

"I apologize for calling at such an hour, Your Majesty."the Terrestrian apologized.

"That's all right."said Serenity. "However, I do hope you will be brief!"

The Terrestrian nodded. She looked uneasy, as though she didn't know what to say.

"Well, you know, Her Majesty doesn't have all night!"said Artemis.

Queen Serenity made a gesture, dismissing Artemis's remark.

"Never mind."she said. "Although I do hope you won't take _too_ much time."she smiled.

"I'm…not sure how…"the Terrestrian trailed off.

Serenity waited.

"Something terrible has happened, Your Majesty."

Serenity frowned.

"I see. What has happened?"she asked. "Why doesn't Queen Gaia view me herself?"

"The queen…couldn't view."said the Terrestrian.

Serenity, Luna and Artemis stared, puzzled.

"What do you mean, she can't view?"

"It looks like…the queen can't view because…"the Terrestrian looked away from the image of the queen and the two cats. "the queen…"

"Is indisposed?"said Luna.

"You might say that."

"Might?"

"Queen Gaia is dead."the Terrestrian blurted out, and putting her hands over her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis stared at the image, stunned. No one said anything for two seconds, although it seemed much longer. Finally, Queen Serenity spoke.

"What is this?!"she demanded. "What do you mean your queen is dead? That's impossible! How?"

"It…looks like she was…murdered."the Terrestrian muttered.

"Now, see here,"began Luna. "you can't be viewing in the middle of the night, just to-"

"Break contact!"Serenity interrupted, and the image disappeared.

"Really!"Artemis shook his head. "To think that someone would just take the liberty to just interrupt your sleep, Your Majesty."

Serenity shook her head, putting on her robe, and getting out of bed.

"It may not have been any kind of lie, Artemis."she said.

"You mean…"

Serenity nodded.

"Yes. Why would she have made something like that up?"

"Perhaps just to pester."suggested Artemis.

"No. I don't think someone would risk their place for something like this. She holds a post of honor. No one give that up, just…to pester, as you say."

"You really think she was telling the truth?"

All three looked anxious.

"I don't think we should wait until morning."Serenity finally said.

The three left the room.

The next morning, Endymion and Serenity stood before the queen in the throne room. Queen Serenity looked imposing sitting on the silver and diamond throne. Artemis and Luna also took their places at Queen Serenity's right and left. Neither of the Royal Advisors looked at the Crown Princess and her consort, but simply kept their respectfully on the floor before them, trying to look calm. The only indication that gave away was the position of their ears, and the twitching of their tails. Queen Serenity looked solemnly from Serenity to Endymion.

"I have called you to say that you must return to Earth at once, Endymion."she told them.

Serenity and Endymion looked puzzled.

"Earth?"asked Serenity.

Usually, once a prince married, it was very rare that he ever returned to his home planet. Perhaps only occasionally when there was something having to do with his wife's reign. And even then it was once or twice. Once a prince married, his wife's planet became his planet as well.

"But…why?"he asked.

"Because the circumstances demand it."the queen explained quietly.

"What cirumstances?"he wanted to know.

"You must go to Earth as…prince regeant."she told him. "That will be the title you will hold for now."

"Regeant? But to whom?"asked Serenity. "Doesn't Queen Gaia rule Earth?"

Queen Serenity knew that Endymion would find out the truth when he reached Earth. She had decided it would be best to tell him herself. To prepare him.

Both Serenity and Endymion looked more puzzled.

"Queen Gaia is dead."said the queen firmly. "That is why you must to Earth. Endymion, _you_ inherit the throne."she said before either Serenity or Endymion could answer or say anything to her previous statement.

Serenity turned to Endymion, who stared open mouthed at the Queen of the Moon.

"But Endymion…I mean…"Serenity didn't know what to say. "One can't rule if one doesn't possess a crystal! And…"

The queen covered her face with her hands.

"We wouldn't have wanted this to happen, of course. Gaia had no heiress. Only Endymion, and just as you said,"she gestured toward Serenity. "one can't rule unless one possesses a Sailor Crystal. And the only ones who do, who can, are first born princesses. It is very rare for any one queen to have more than one daughter, although some do, even though once the heiress possesses the crystal, and takes the throne, her sisters are executed, as you know, to prevent any bloodshed that could arise from any dispute. Only one may rule. The heiress."

"What would happen in this case?"asked Serenity.

"This marriage was arranged at the time of your birth, Serenity."

"What?"

"We never wanted you to know that you were betrothed to the Prince of Earth. Nor did we want him to know. I know you have always thought there is a secret, and there is. Gaia and I have, for centuries, done everything we could to keep all of this a secret. Luna and Artemis as well, of course. You were betrothed, in the hope that before Gaia died, you would produce an heiress for the Golden Crystal."

"But what happens now?"asked Endymion.

"For right now your title is Prince Regeant."

"But I would not be going as regeant?"

Queen Serenity shook her head.

"No."

"Who will I be regeant for?"

"No one. This will travel very quickly. The others in the galaxy will know of Gaia's death very soon."

"What about the crystal?"Serenity wanted to know.

"It is in my possession now. There is not only danger from outside the Solar System, but now we see that it is also present within."

"Within?"

"Yes. The danger from outside lies in that just about any monarch in the galaxy can lay claim to the throne of Earth. And no one would allow a prince to rule. As you know, it would be humiliating to think of a princess to become, instead of queen regnant, queen consort. They would see it as an insult. For that, we were prepared. For any danger from within…"

"But I don't understand. There could be no danger within the Solar System! The guardians and the outers are not queens yet. And they wouldn't say or do anything that could possibly harm our star system! And no one could lay claim to a throne that wasn't theirs, regardless of their lineage! That…that would be like Mercury claiming the throne of Venus!"said Serenity. "One belongs to their _mother's_ Royal House, regardless of who their father may be."

"You are right. None of the solar planetary princesses would object. However, it looks like someone does."

"Who?"

"We are not sure, but I know it is not one of the princesses. We suspect it is someone on Earth."

"On Earth?!"Endymion looked horrified. "That's impossible!"

"Apparently, the danger is within the palace itself. You must go to Earth right away. You will go as Reagent, Serenity will stay here."

"No! If Endymion goes to Earth, I will go, too."said Serenity.

"No."said the queen firmly.

"Yes! I will! I will go with Endymion."

"You must stay here."said Endymion. "If there is danger such as Queen Serenity describes, you must stay here. You will be safe on the Moon, I'm sure."

Serenity shook her head.

"My place is with you."

"We're reversing everything, aren't we?"he said. "It is my place, as consort, to follow you, you becoming queen regnant."

"I don't care. I want to go with you."she turned to her mother. "Mother, no harm could possibly come to us! I know the generals wouldn't allow it, especially after what you just said!"

"You must allow me to go."

"No."

This time it was Endymion who spoke.

"You and your guardians will remain here."

"It would be best."said the queen.

"I couldn't stay!"said Serenity. "Not without you. I couldn't stand it!"

"You may go afterwards, Serenity! First, we must find out exactly what the danger is, as well as to how and why Gaia was murdered! Perhaps after that!"

Serenity shook her head.

"No! I won't! I won't stay! I can't! My place is with Endymion."

"Come now, we couldn't complicate matters with something happening to you as well! That would complicate things even more! It's enough such a thing is happening on Earth! The last thing we need is for myself to have no heiress. You must think of the Moon, of the Solar System, Serenity."

"I care nothing for either the Moon or the Solar System at this time, Mother. Or even the entire galaxy! I must go with Endymion to Earth!"

"No. You must think of your duty as Crown Princess of the Moon."

"Like I said, I care nothing for duty right now!"

Queen Serenity looked at them. She could tell that her daughter meant what she said, and she would follow Endymion to the ends of the universe. She knew there was likely no way to make her see reason. And the queen knew she couldn't bring herself to separate them. She simply couldn't. Yet if something were to happen to Serenity? If she did insist, that might make things more dangerous, though. Serenity would follow Endymion, and she would go to Earth somehow, the queen was sure of it. And she knew Serenity would never endure if something happened to Endymion on Earth. Serenity wouldn't be able to live with the thought that once he left the Moon, she may never see him again.

"I don't think Kunzite, especially, would allow either of you to come to harm."she gave in. "However, as well as the generals, the guardians must go with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Queen Serenity sat in the galactic conversation room. Every palace or castle on each planet possessed at least one, in which every monarch in the galaxy could be viewed at the same time. She viewed the queens and princesses of other star systems throughout the galaxy.

"Are you sure?"some asked skeptically.

"I just don't believe such a thing could have happened! Someone capable of…of…"Kotone trembled at Serenity's statement.

"Well, I don't believe it! That's _impossible_!"others exclaimed.

"I suppose the crowning ceremony will take place soon?"asked Acoustia, as if anxious to change the subject.

"That will take some time."answered Serenity.

"Well I'm certainly looking forward to it! It will be the first time during my reign that such a one will take place! Except for my own, of course!"said Iris.

The others smiled.

"I still get headaches from just remembering the bright, flashing colors!"said Kakyuu.

"Well, what did you expect? It's not every day an Irian princess is crowned!"replied Iris.

Kakyuu turned to Serenity's image.

"Though I do have something to say, it's one thing that you daughter married a Terrestrian, however, was that really an excuse to exclude me from the wedding?"she asked, smiling.

"Exclude?"exclaimed a few of the others.

Everyone looked puzzled. No one else knew of being excluded from anything. Or heard of any wedding take place for that matter.

"I've been waiting for that invitation since Princess Serenity viewed me, making me promise I would attend personally, not just view. She looked very excited. I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but I'll attend anyway, even if just for a little while. I've been preparing to see, although I still prefer viewing. I've haven't seen anyone for decades. Not since Iris's coronation."

Iris beamed, as Solaria acknowledged her.

"Viewed you?!"exclaimed Serenity.

Serenity couldn't have viewed anyone! She had the Outers see to it that no one outside the Solar would be able to communicate with anyone within just as soon as she had told Serenity the wedding would take place. She would have had no opportunity to tell anyone.

"Of course. Imagine! One eager to marry! Ugh!"Solaria shuddered. "Marriage is the hardest thing in life!"she looked almost sad. "I'll have to do it myself someday, mustn't I? Our fetologist is probably still searching for the proper one to assign me to. Or they've found him, and we're waiting? I wonder…"she looked deep in thought, and then, as though pushing that aside, continued. "I suppose Princess…"Solaria trailed off. "The Crown Princess of Earth is very upset at what happened to Gaia."she shook her head.

"No one has ever seen the Crown Princess, now that I think about it. Or viewed for that matter."Acoustia frowned.

"You know, you're right."another queen said.

"That,"Serenity began. "is because Gaia had no heiress."

"What?!"

"Bu-"

"Endymion, as Gaia's only descendent, will become King of Earth."

Around the entire conversation room, the other queens and princesses looked horrified or furious.

"What do you mean, _King_ Endymion?! You mean king regnant?!"exclaimed one of them.

"Never!"

"You can't honestly mean you would accept your own daughter to become queen _consort_?! Your own daughter!!! A consort! And a prince, a king in his own right! To rule! Serenity, that degrades not only the crown princess, but yourself, your star system, why, even each and every one of us!"

"I consider it vile!"

"Humiliating!"

"Disgusting!"

On and on they went, some being so horrified they were speechless.

One dressed in different shades of green, the background behind her being filled by plants got to her feet.

"My father, the Demeturian king consort, was a Terrestrian!"she exclaimed. "The Golden Crystal and the throne of Earth belong to _me_!"

"You couldn't possibly be serious! To rule Earth from Demeter!"

"And why not! Of course Endymion is and will be Prince Regent, as I was told he is, or rather, _Viceroy_, I should say! Viceroy to myself! I am the closest to an heiress the House of Ard has! My father was a son of the House of Ard!"

"Your _father_, not your mother."exclaimed Phologia.

Demeter's eyes narrowed.

"The line of Ard ends with _me_! Gaia has no heiress, her brother was married to my mother just after she was crowned Queen of Demeter! Therefore, I am Gaia's heiress! No one, _no one_, is a direct descendant of Tellus. Gaia was a direct descendant of Tellus, therefore, so was my father. I may not be a direct descendant of hers, but I am certainly the closest."

"No! Endymion is the only one who can claim to be a direct descendant of Tellus! Who your father was, makes no difference! And Gaia wanted her son to rule."Serenity told her.

"Her _son_, not her daughter! She had no daughters. I am the closest to a daughter Gaia had!"

"Gaia's consort was of my mother's House!"exclaimed Hemera. "_I_ deserve to inherit her throne and crystal!"

"All of us can claim to be related to Gaia! We all are!"

"But I am the closest. My father was Gaia's own brother! Her _only _brother! I will travel to Earth immediately!"said Demeter. "I will claim what is mine!"

Others began to talk all at once.

"No!"

"But it's _not_ yours!"

"Isn't it?"Demter demanded of the others.

"You should undergo gene analysis! Whoever's genes are closest to those of Gaia would be the rightful heiress!"Solaria broke in.

"Genes aren't everything!"said Serenity.

"But we would _know _whoever is Gaia's heiress! Whoever carries the Golden Crystal. Someone must!"

"Demeter does not possess it! Unless she can carry two at once! Which isn't possible!"

"Of course not! No one can!"agreed Serenity.

"Then who?"

"Gaia wanted her son to rule, as I said before."

"But a prince can't rule! How could she have arranged that?"

"The betrothal between Serenity and Endymion was exactly for that purpose! Their daughter would be Gaia's heiress. And it is her that Endymion is reagent to!"Serenity told them.

"But that would skip one generation."

"What about _your _heiress, Serenity? Surely you didn't plan to cause something similar in connection with the Silver Crystal! Or was it that they should have _two _daughters. Which of them would be Queen of Earth, or Queen of the Moon?"asked Pomona.

"_Two_ daughters! There are only an unfortunate few who would be ill fated enough to have two daughters! And the lamentable times it has happened, it has only caused much misery! And anyway, the younger would have to be executed to prevent the shedding of more royal blood. Any of Princess Serenity's daughters would belong to the House of Qamar. Never to the House of Ard!"Carmenta pointed out.

"And only those in the Solar System knew?"demanded Aurum.

"Only Gaia, my advisors, and myself."

"When would anyone else find out?"demanded Demeter.

"Until we had the heiress Gaia needed."

"Is that why this marriage took place so…quietly? Each generation awaits the marriage of the Queen or Crown Princess of the Moon. And of course, the crowning. And this?"

"It makes no difference!"said Demeter coldly. "None of this makes any difference. I will travel to Earth!"

"You'll never be allowed within our star system! You will not be allowed near our star!"said Serenity.

"Won't I? I'm no commoner, Serenity! I will be allowed. I may not be Queen of the Moon, as you are, but I _am _a queen! I am also of royal birth, and have been trained my whole life to rule! Just as any who are viewing here, just like yourself! None of our crystals may be as powerful as the Silver Crystal, however, my being denied to enter the Solar System, would only mean war! I would take that as hostility, an attack, on your part, an attack on our star! An attack if even just to our pride! An attack just the same! No Demeturian would stand for it! And neither will I!"

The others stirred uneasily.

"You can't be serious!"

"No!"

"You would never win a war against the Moon!"

"We've had eons and eons of peace, of no war!"exclaimed Phologia, as she turned to Serenity. "You must allow Demeter to go to Earth, Serenity! You simply _must_! It may be of practically no account who ever one's father was, but you must admit that these are unusual circumstances! Perhaps it may help solve the problem if she's there! Perhaps there's a way for all of us to help! To reach some agreement? But no war! We have no desire for war in the galaxy, I'm sure!"

"I have no desire for war!"Serenity exclaimed to the images of the others. She turned toward Demeter's image. "Very well, Demeter,"she said. "if you wish to come to our star, we will gladly allow it. Our Outer Guardians will be informed, and one of them will escort you to Earth."

It was an old custom that an outer guardian of a star system escorted others to whichever planet, satellite, or asteroid they wished to visit. A strange custom, no one was sure where it had originated. However it was supposed to be only for guests such as monarchs from other stars, a sign of respect. Though there were those who said it was so the guardians could keep an eye on them.

"Maybe the Terrestrians themselves can decide if they prefer Endymion or Demeter?"

"They would have to choose Endymion. No one would like a foreigner to rule their planet, after all, and Demeter is not a Terrestrian, either by birth or upbringing, even if her father was."said Acoustia.

"They would surely prefer Endymion, if that's so."said Aurum

"No one would like a man to rule, either!"Carmenta pointed out.

"If there is no one else left?"asked Aurum.

"A man? Ruling? Impossible! Worse than impossible, it is ridiculous! Besides, if that were so, no Terrestrian would obey him. No Terrestrian would respect or feel any allegiance to him."


	20. Chapter 20

Endymion, Serenity, the generals and the guardians arrived on Earth. Everything looked just as it should, thought Endymion sadly. But it wasn't the same. Everywhere he looked, everything reminded him of Gaia. As if he simply had to go through the door, and see her, smiling. But that was impossible. No matter where he went, no matter what he saw, he would never find see his mother again. He looked at the door through which they had just entered. He would never find her waiting for him. He would never be able to walk down the staircase which led to the gardens, and find her sitting on the bench next to the pond.

Maybe he should ask that they get rid of everything! Get rid of everything that reminded him of her. He shook his head, as though to shake those thoughts out, and kept walking, trying to ignore everything. The walls, the windows, even the very floor he was walking one. The colors, everything, which had once made him feel so happy, so secure, he found them almost repulsive. He felt as though he hated them. Nothing would ever be the same. He almost wished he hadn't come.

Serenity noted this. She could certainly tell he was upset over Gaia's death. If there was something she could do. Looking around, she realized that everyone was wearing what would have been a dull gray, or even brown, on the Moon. The colors of mourning. And no silver jewels, if they wore them, either.

However, here on Earth they wore a shade of different shades of blue. It was odd, thinking of any other colors, other than a deep, dark gray associated with death. But, of course, they would have different customs. She wondered if her own shiny, silvery white dress, and sparkling jewels, was considered in any way disrespectful to the queen's memory. The guardians as well.

"I just can't believe this is happening!"he said, interrupting her thoughts. "It just seems impossible."

"Look on the bright side,"said Serenity in her usual cheerful voice. "You'll make galactic history! The very first king regnant in the entire history of the galaxy!"

Endymion frowned.

"No."he said firmly. "That would be degrading for you."

Serenity turned to him.

"I would still be Queen of the Moon when my mother passes the crystal on to me."

He shook his head.

"It's just…too much."he said.

She hesitated.

"Um, Endymion?"she asked, timidly.

"Yes?"

"Um, should I change my dress?"she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

She gestured at the people.

"I…I'm probably not wearing something proper for…"

Endymion looked at her in surprised.

"Oh, your dress."

"I mean, I know how Terrestrians, and some others in our galaxy mourn, but I don't have anything fitting for that. On the Moon, we mourn in dull grays."

"Oh, yes. I did learn that while I was being 'educated' in all matters and customs Lunarian."

"I didn't learn much about Earth, I'm afraid."she apologized. "They did give me some lessons, but not in so much detail, and I wasn't really paying attention."she admitted.

"Oh. Well, I guess we will have to have a proper wardrobe for you while we're here. It really wouldn't be fitting for you to dress in anything other than blue."

Serenity nodded.

"I guess that means the only one who won't need that would be needing a new wardrobe would be Mercury. That's all she wears, is blue!"she rolled her eyes.

"I guess so."

There were several people there to receive them, Beryl among them. She was almost surprised to see the Lunarian. She never imagined _she_ would come to Earth, but she thought it would not be hard to get the Lunarian off Earth. Surely, the Lunarian would want to get back to the Moon.

Beryl was one of the few who knew Gaia had no heiress. Gaia had thought no one knew. Except herself, the Lunarian's mother, and her advisors. Beryl knew from listening to the queen's conversations while viewing. She hadn't been interested in what the queen had to say. She only hid whenever the queen viewed anyone, hoping it would be Endymion whom she viewed, and she could get a glimpse of his image.

With this state of affairs, she knew this marriage wouldn't last. After all, there was absolutely no way the Lunarian would consent to become queen consort, after she found out that would be her position, as Endymion couldn't leave Earth, and he would have to rule. The Lunarian would be furious, and insulted, and she would immediately return to the Moon, the marriage dissolved, and marry some other prince, from a different star system. Endymion would then have no consort, as Beryl was sure no other princess would consent to marrying him. No queen would consent for her daughter or herself to that position. Then nothing could prevent Endymion from marrying another Terrestrian. He would have to. And who would he marry but herself! She would be glad to be not even queen consort, but even just…his consort. She didn't need any other title. She simply wanted Endymion. Although, she thought uneasily, there were those few who had more than one daughter. But these were only very few. Surely they presented no danger.

She stared at Endymion and Serenity, unable to take her eyes off them. And the Lunarian would leave. She had to. Soon. The sooner the better. There was no way she could stay. She, Beryl, would see to that.

"The queen's personal staff,"Kunzite was saying. "will, of course, receive a full pension, there are those who will see to it that anyone who has served the queen, live in comfort, and they will be allowed to marry whomever they wish. As you know, they will all be taken care of."

Beryl, who had been lost in thought, was suddenly aware of Kunzite addressing them. Looking around she could see all of the queen's staff.

Without thinking, she exclaimed, "What if you don't want a pension."

Everyone turned to Beryl in surprise. Who would be so impertinent to interrupt one of the prince's generals? Especially Kunzite! They could tell he was not pleased. Not that he ever looked as though he was pleased with anything.

Kunzite was frowning.

"If you don't want a pension,"he said, coldly. "that will be your choice. You simply will receive no pension. Whatever your reasons, if that is your wish,"he shrugged. "that would be your choice."

The rest simply looked more puzzled. Who would refuse a pension after having served the queen for decades? Some of the other girls tried to stifle their giggles, which caused some of the others standing around them, to smile as well. It had always seemed to many that Beryl was somewhat…odd. Now, they were sure, she was outright insane. Not just to interrupt Kunzite, but to want no pension.

"I don't want a pension, because I want to remain here. In the palace!"she said to Kunzite.

"That will simply not be possible."he said. "As the queen has passed away, and now we have Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, each will certainly want his or her own staff."

"I will serve the princess!"said Beryl.

After all, this may work to her advantage. Being close to the Lunarian, she could observe her, and see to it that she was as unhappy on Earth as possible.

"Princess Serenity."corrected Kunzite. "And you will not. Even if that were possible, Her Highness would never allow it. And besides, I'm sure she prefers women of a different, er, background."

"Lunarians like herself!"

"Yes. Lunarians. Even if not Lunarians, educated and refined women, not peasant or commoners. Much less insolent commoners. And I wouldn't recommend it for you, Beryl. If you spoke to or interrupted Princess Serenity the way you just did to me, I'm sure you would be executed right away."

"She's a tyrant, then!"exclaimed Beryl.

Kunzite looked furious, and some of the others began murmuring. Some looked amused and were smiling, others horrified, and still others shook their heads. Beryl is certainly losing her mind, they all thought.

"You would be better off if _I _had you executed. Right now! One more word out of you, and I will have them take you to the dungeon. For life!"he turned to everyone. "And as a warning, His Highness will not tolerate any disrespect towards Princess Serenity. That goes for _everyone. _And if anyone else cares to give up their pension, they need only say so, and that can be arranged without any difficulty."

Some nodded. It was more than clear that they understood. No one would utter, or even dare think anything of that nature of the princess, Kunzite was sure, and then, turned his attention back to all of them, and resumed once more.

Beryl clenched her hands in fury. She didn't care what Kunzite said. She would find a way to stay in the palace, she had to. Beryl paid no more attention to him. No one paid attention to her, either, and noticed the hatred in her eyes.

_There has to be a way,_ she thought to herself. And she would find that way.

Beryl pondered that, as she sat in the empty dormitory. There was very little privacy here, as there were several who shared that room, obviously. However, right now, everyone else had their duties, and as Queen Gaia was no longer alive, she was not needed, and she had to think. Beryl smiled to herself. Surely right now, everyone must be thinking she would be gathering her things, preparing to leave. But not her, she was staying here, despite Kunzite. Despite everything.

She looked up, hearing voices outside the door. What had gotten her attention was that one spoke with a deep foreign accent. She got a little closer, as to hear what they were saying. Apparently, the Lunarian would need proper mourning attire. As she listened, an idea came to her. Maybe the Lunarian could help her, she thought.

"So here you are, princess!"Mars was saying. "Although I must say, I'll look absolutely horrid in blue."

"These will just have to do, until the others are ready. The seamstresses have already received their orders."said Jupiter.

Venus giggled.

"That obviously doesn't go with your hair color. Or your complexion, for that matter."

Serenity sighed.

"No, it doesn't, does it? And who would know that better than you?"

After all, Venusians made the best personnel artists in the entire galaxy. There was no one better to design whole wardrobes or dress hair for any occasion.

"It will only be for some time."said Mercury.

"You can talk."responded Jupiter. "I'm not that fond of the blue myself."


	21. Chapter 21

Beryl left the dormitory. After all, she had no problem looking like she belonged there, as she crossed the corridors.

"Your Highness,"said Venus entering the room. "One of the Queen Gaia's maids requests an audience with you."

Serenity looked up.

"One of her maids?"she asked.

"Or an attendant. I'm not sure, but she asks for an audience with you. Although,"she went on. "I would highly advise Your Highness against it."

"Well…"began Serenity. "The girl will have to leave the palace soon, after all. It wouldn't hurt to grant her this one audience, would it? I will see her. Only for a little while, to hear what she has to say."

"As Your Highness wishes."Venus said, and left the room.

"Very well,"she said to Beryl. "the Princess Serenity will see you. However, I warn you that it will be very brief."

Beryl had to exercise great self control to keep her temper. She looked sourly at the girl who had brought her the princess's message. Was Her Royal Highness so high that she could not come and talk to her herself? That she had to go to her? And send someone like this foreigner to deliver the message? Beryl temporarily forgot that it had also been so with Gaia and Endymion. She was simply too furious.

She had to cross eight rooms before reaching the room where the princess would receive visitors. This room, she knew was just a plain anteroom, rather like the conversation room, as were the eight rooms she had crossed to get to the antechamber. Even though it was plain, to Beryl's eyes, it seemed elaborate. She didn't remember that Gaia's had been even more so.

The Lunarian, not in her silvery gown, but wearing mourning as everyone else, sat before her. Stiffly, Beryl curtsied, as was expected of her. She must not allow her hatred to show if she were to stay in the palace.

"You asked for an audience with me?"Serenity asked.

Beryl knew it was most likely impossible for her to be given a private audience with the princess, and the four guardians stood in the room with them. How desperately Beryl wished they weren't there. But there was nothing she could do.

"Yes, I have, Your Highness. I have asked for an audience to…to inquire if that I may remain here. In the palace."said Beryl.

Serenity and her guardians stared.

"Isn't it a universal custom, or at least a custom practiced in most star systems, that when a new monarch is crowned, the staff of the other are pensioned?"asked Serenity.

"I have no desire to leave the palace,"said Beryl, keeping her anger in hold.

But she must remember that she shouldn't show her anger. That would achieve nothing. Humiliating as it was, she must plead to this foreigner.

"The palace is my home. It has been for most of my life."she continued.

The guardians looked angered that she had omitted Serenity's title. Serenity disregarded that, as she could see Beryl was clearly distressed.

"But you will be pensioned handsomely for all the decades in Queen Gaia's service, will you not?"asked Serenity.

Beryl hung her head.

"Yes. They have told us, but I have no where to go! I wish to stay in the palace. I beg to do so."

Serenity took her lacy silk silver fan, and opened it to its widest. It would take time to acquire one of the appropriate color, and she was aware it went not at all with her dress. She was thinking about what Beryl had told her.

"Have you spoken to Kunzite?"she asked.

Beryl clenched her fists. So typical that she need not add Kunzite's title of 'lord'.

"I have, and he would never allow me to stay. He insinuated, even, that I be given no pension at all! That I would simply be…thrown out."

Serenity looked shocked.

"What?"

Beryl nodded her head.

"That is why I have come to Your Highness! I have no desire at all to leave the palace, at all. I have spent most of my life here. It would be agony to turn my back on it all."

Serenity frowned, and nodded.

Beryl bowed her head, as tears of anger and humiliation, poured down her cheeks. She just couldn't control herself any longer.

Fortunately for her, Serenity saw these as tears of sadness. She asked one of the guardians to give Beryl a handkerchief.

As she took the handkerchief from her, Beryl's eyes clouded with anger. When in her life had she held such a thing! She had seen them, of course, as part of Queen Gaia's staff, but never touched them. Seeing it only made her despise the princess even more.

"Yes, I can see why you are so distressed. Not wanting to leave the palace is one thing,"her eyes narrowed. "but to be dismissed without a pension for all your decades of service!"she looked almost furious. "Well,"she said. "it is _my _orders that you will not receive your pension. At all. I agree with Kunzite in that respect. However, that will be because you will remain here in the palace. And as part of my staff."said Serenity.

Beryl smiled to herself. It was much easier than she had thought. And she achieved more than she had planned. Part of the Lunarian's staff! And now, she had also put Kunzite, she deliberately omitted his title in her mind, would be put in a bad light with her. Which could also mean he would be in a bad light in Endymion's eyes. For, she thought bitterly, she was sure the Lunarian most likely had much influence over Endymion. After all, how else would she have achieved to marry him?! But that wouldn't last very long. She, Beryl, would see to that. They would end up despising each other, she was certain.

Now, she was part of the princess's staff, as she had been part of the queen's. And perhaps with the princess she would be even closer to Endymion. It was likely, she knew, that the Lunarian would spend much time with him. And with Beryl being part of her staff, she would see him as well.

"You are dismissed."Venus said.

Beryl curtsied and walked out.

Even though she now had many advantages with the princess having made her part of her staff, she also knew, it would present difficulties. Just how could she endure that the Lunarian see Endymion? Especially alone! She would have to learn to disregard that. But how could she? But she need only remember that one day, the Lunarian would leave, and she, Beryl, would keep Endymion.

Right now, she thought to herself, her task was getting rid of the Lunarian. Yes, she would see to it that she returned back to her mother's court. Offended, Beryl added to herself. So offended and disgusted that she would never think of returning to Earth, or even have anything to do with Earth again. She had heard that the prince and princess were deeply in love with one another, but that was surely a lie, she thought uneasily. And it was only the Lunarian's presence which made it so. Once she was gone, such a situation would cease, Beryl was sure. And once the Lunarian was gone, Endymion marry her.

In another part of the palace, Zoicite and several other servants were discussing a similar topic.

"You know, Beryl's been a little…different since Queen Gaia's death."one said.


	22. Chapter 22

"What?!"Kunzite could hardly believe his ears. "Explain yourself!"he demanded of Nephrite.

"Well, _Lord_ Kunzite,"began Nephrite. "It looks someone whom you would obviously consider a simple nobody, basically, disregarded your orders. You said one thing, she did another, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it now. You told her to do one thing, and instead of doing it, she went to someone higher than you who countermanded your order."

Zoicite and Jadeite stared at Nephrite.

"You know Kunzite has no sense of humor, Nephrite."said Jadeite. "Are you looking to make life impossible for all of us?"

"Actually, no. This isn't an attempt to get a laugh out of you,"he said, turning to Kunzite. "It's the truth, believe it or not. You can find out for yourself. Apparently, when you told her to pack, instead of packing, what she did, was to run to Princess Serenity, and beg her to let her stay in the palace. Now, she is not only staying, she is part of Her Highness's own household."

Zoicite's jaw dropped, Jadeite looked from Nephrite to Kunzite, and Kunzite looked simply furious.

"I don't find your ideas amusing, you know!"

"This time it's no idea of mine. And I don't intend it to amuse you. I've given up on that a long time ago."

"Wow. Whoever it was, she's certainly…insane? Whatever. But you'd have to be insane to do what she did."

"And just where did you hear this…this gossip?"asked Kunzite coldly.

"Well, the gossip, as you call it, I heard from Princess Jupiter."answered Nephrite.

"If I find out that you are the one spreading these rumors, Nephrite-"Kunzite warned.

"They're not rumors, I assure you."

"Oh, no?"

"I wouldn't be telling you myself if I was making it up. Besides, anyone would know better than to be start spreading rumors to upset _you_, wouldn't they?"

Kunzite walked quickly out of the room.

"Now, tell the truth, Nephrite,"said Jadeite when Kunzite left. "Did you start these rumors?"

"It's hard to believe isn't it? Whoever started this is definitely going to wish they had never been born, once he finds out who it was!"

"Probably. Although if Jupiter told you, then…"

"Well, could just be like Kunzite said. Just gossip."

"I don't think you should have done that, princess!"Venus was saying. "It would have been better to just have stayed out of it!"

"And let Kunzite just throw her out, just like that?!"asked Serenity.

Venus wrung her hands.

"Oh, but I'm sure he meant well! And I don't think that he really meant that she wouldn't receive her pension. I mean, she talked back to him! That, well…I mean…talked back! That doesn't sound like something a girl of her caste would do! It must have been upsetting. And people say a lot of things in anger. Even people like Kunzite. Besides, it is the custom. What wasn't the custom was her arguing with him. She should be dismissed just for that! But it's a custom that once a new queen is crowned, she has her own staff."

"A custom that will certainly change when I am queen, I assure you!"

"But that would be for the future! Right now-"

"Right now, Beryl will stay. And I expect you to treat her well, Venus."said Serenity.

"But, Your Highness, we're on Earth, not on the Moon, and while we're here, well, don't we have to respect Terrestrian customs? I mean, I'm sure that Kunzite would know them better than we do. He was just conforming to them. Although on the Moon, I would have to have done the same thing. To dismiss your mother's staff."

Serenity looked at Venus. After all, that was true, wasn't it?

"You're right. And no matter how much I would like to change it…some customs just can't be changed. However, dismissing is one thing. However, the way he did it was just wrong! So she stays!"

Venus sighed. If that was what the princess wanted there was nothing to do about it.

"As for Kunzite, I will certainly talk to Endymion! To even think to send someone who has served for so many decades! And faithfully, as well."

"There are similar, if not the exact same way of doing things on the Moon, and for most stars in the galaxy. All newly crowned queens want their own staff. It's only natural. All the previous queen's are dismissed."Venus reminded once more.

"Not without a pension as Kunzite intended to do with this poor girl!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Not really. It could just have been a way to demonstrate that no one must forget their place? I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't do that. I know he's a lot of things, but…he must have been pretty upset as well, when she did what she did."

Kunzite knew that it obviously wouldn't be a good idea to go straight to Princess Serenity. It wouldn't just not be a good idea, it may even be considered disrespectful. Especially since he went inquiring as to one of her decisions. It would certainly seem as though he were questioning her. And Kunzite had no intention of offending the princess. It would be better to go to one of her guardians.

Perhaps Mercury, she would certainly tell the truth. Or Mars, she looked as though she wasn't really fond of gossip. Or Jupiter, from whom Nephrite claimed to have heard this ridiculous rumor from. Maybe she might also be able to tell him just where she'd heard it from, and he could take care of whoever spread these lies. It would not be a good idea to go to…

"Oh! There you are!"he heard a voice.

Kunzite stopped in his tracks, as he recognized the speaker, and he turned slowly.

"I didn't think I would find you here!"

Kunzite thought he couldn't tell her he was looking for any of the other guardians who wasn't herself. She was the leader of the guardians, after all. The one to go to was obviously Venus.

But she was a Venusian, and anyone who had ever attended the Venusian court knew you could just never know whether what was said was true or not. Most of it was actually made up by the Venusian nobility, and even royalty themselves, everyone was sure. One of the others would be more reliable. Could Venus have been the one to start this?

"I was looking for you."he said.

"Oh? Well, _I_ was looking for _you_!"

"Oh? And why were you looking for me? Is there something I can help you with?"he asked.

"Yes! There is! You dismissed all Queen Gaia's staff, didn't you?"she asked.

"Of course."

"Then you must dismiss them, I mean her, again! Or…or…think of something, _do_ something!"

"Dismiss who again? They've already been dismissed."

"Did you tell one she would be left with no pension?"Venus asked.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows in surprise. Surely Venus wouldn't have been spreading that around if she asked. Perhaps one of the servants who had been there themselves?

"She refused to accept it."he answered. "There was nothing else I could do about it. Unless you wanted me to beg."

"She doesn't need it anymore!"she exclaimed. "She came to Princess Serenity, pleading an audience, almost in tears, and said that you threatened her, you had told her she would receive no pension, she would be left on the street, penniless, homeless, she had no where else to go, well, everything! Princess Serenity said she would become part of her staff."

Kunzite, for once, was speechless. So none of it had been Nephrite's making it up. It was true. And now, surely the entire palace probably knew about it. And he would never treat anyone the way she had just described that he had treated that girl.

"But that's not the worse part believe it or not! She is going to speak to Prince Endymion! About you!"she continued.

"What exactly do you mean?"

This was one the few times he showed any emotion in his voice. Usually he would never betray any emotions, even when he was upset. To actually allow anything to enter his voice obviously meant he was disturbed.

"Well…she didn't exactly say! But probably something to do with the way you treat people of a lower caste!"

"All of them were dismissed."

"I know! But not without a pension! This girl, this Beryl, I think her name is, spoke the _worse_ about you!"she hesitated. "I don't exactly know much about Terrestrian ways of thinking, at least not in this respect. However, Princess Serenity was very upset over how you treated this girl. I know things may be a little…looser, would that be the right word? A little looser here at least in that respect. However, she's still going to talk to Prince Endymion about you. Prince Endymion would never, he…he can't _dismiss _you, can he?"she asked slowly, an anxious look in her eyes.

Kunzite didn't answer.

"I just don't trust her! At all!"Venus continued. "But Her Highness's mind is made up! I have tried to make her see reason, but it is no good! There is only one person who can make her change her mind! You must speak to Prince Endymion, and convince _him _to talk to her and convince her to dismiss this girl at once! He can certainly convince her to dismiss this girl! I will try to convince her to forget that idea of talking to Prince Endymion about you! I _will_! You'll have to talk to him first, and you must convince him of this girl's…lies, and get her to dismiss this girl!"

"I…must go."he said, turning away from her.

So Nephrite had not lied. It was the same girl who had dared to interrupt him while he was instructing them! The very same one! Venus had said she didn't trust her, and Kunzite certainly knew why. He himself had been a fool to not have thrown her out at once, or at least, have her kept under guard. But maybe it was still just a rumor. Normally, he would have to confirm it if he were going to speak to Endymion, however, this time, he would just go straight to the prince.

Beryl was very pleased. Now that she was to stay in the palace, she could think more calmly. Why, it had even gone better than expected! She had simply wanted to convince the Lunarian to allow her to stay, and hating going to the Lunarian for help. The Lunarian was the person she despised above anyone else. But she had achieved what she wanted, hadn't she? And not only that, but the Lunarian had promised she would speak to Prince Endymion about Kunzite.

She laughed. Kunzite would definitely be very sorry! Yes, he would. Beryl only regretted that she would not be able to be present when the Lunarian and perhaps Prince Endymion himself would humiliate Kunzite. It had certainly worked out much better than she had thought it would. Perhaps he might even be dismissed. Without Kunzite, it would be much easier to get close to Endymion.

She stood up, suddenly, as though just remembered something. She knew of course that one of the Lunarian's guardians was a Venusian, wasn't she?

How could she not have thought of that?! From what she saw, and the few words she had exchanged with the Venusian, Beryl knew the Venusian disliked her. Intensely. And she probably had plenty of influence over the Lunarian.

What if the Venusian got the Lunarian to change her mind? That must not happen!Beryl thought desperately. Kunzite would also not stand to be humiliated. Between the two of them, they could easily convince Prince Endymion and the Lunarian!

Beryl desperately wished she was anything but a simple, common…a nobody! But despite that, Endymion would be hers! He would! And not the Lunarian, not the Venusian, not Kunzite, not Endymion's generals, not the Lunarian's guardians could stop that.

She may not have been brought in a palace, worn the finest silk dresses, learned to dance, learn fine manners as those…those princesses had been! But despite everything, Endymion would be hers! Yes, she thought to herself. He would! He would be for no one else! Not for the Lunarian, not for any other foreign princess, not for any of the nobility, not for anyone! Except herself!


	23. Chapter 23

Kunzite had arrived just as soon as Jadeite was coming out.

"Kunzite! Are you telepathic? Connected to Prince Endymion or something?"he asked.

Kunzite didn't answer. He had to speak to Endymion.

"I don't have time for nonsense, Jadeite."he said. "I must see Prince Endymion."

"I know. That's why I was just about to go look for you. He wants to see you. Princess Serenity is with him, and she does not look happy. Neither does he."

Kunzite looked worried.

So Princess Serenity had gotten there first. Well, even if she hadn't, she would obviously be received right away, regardless of who the prince was speaking to.

Now Kunzite stood before the prince and princess. Jadeite had not exaggerated when he had said they did not look happy. Prince Endyion looked upset, and Princess Serenity looked furious.

"I just don't believe it, Kunzite! I just don't! I never would have thought something like this from you!"exclaimed Endymion. "From someone else, maybe, but not from you!"

Apart from himself only Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were in the room, for which he was grateful. He didn't the others to see this.

"It has always been the custom, Your Highness."Kunzite replied.

"The custom to send someone who has served the queen without a pension!"said Serenity coldly.

"If the girl did not want her pension, there was just nothing which could be done about it, Your Highness. And the girl behaved in a most disgraceful, and impertinent manner. In front of the others, as well. She dared to interrupt me in front of them. I had no choice but to be harsh. It would have broken my authority to have allowed her to have her way then and there. If she had asked privately, I myself may have gone to Your Highness, and you would have allowed her to stay."Kunzite explained.

Endymion frowned. It was unlike Kunzite to do something like this. Something…wrong. Unthinkable. He knew how harsh Kunzite could be, and how seriously he took everything. He sighed.

"It is the custom."finished Kunzite.

"Well, Princess Serenity wants her to stay."

Endymion turned to Serenity.

"Of course! It was just the first, best and only thing that occurred to me! It just about broke my heart to see her so desperate and helpless."

"Then we can forget this whole mess."Endymion smiled.

Serenity nodded.

At least, thought Kunzite, everything was resolved. For now, anyway.

All during this time, it was agony for Beryl. What could they be saying? It was what one would say a private audience. There was no one in the room except for Prince Endymion, the Lunarian, and Kunzite. Could Kunzite have convinced the Lunarian that she had been wrong to have allowed Beryl to stay? If she was dismissed…it was better to not think about that. Unfortunately, there was nothing to do, except trust the Lunarian to stand firm, despite Kunzite's insistence about dismissing her.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."said Endymion.

"It won't, Your Highness."Kunzite assured.

"Good."

The prince and the princess stood up.

"Very well. You can go."

Kunzite nodded, bowed and turned.

Prince Endymion and the Lunarian walked towards the rose gardens. The one who should be with him was herself, not the Lunarian! After all, Prince Endymion couldn't love her. He had married her because he had no other choice. That was what happened with most royal marriages, wasn't it? They were arranged. And to foreigners, mostly! Surely, as a Terrestrian, she could understand Endymion better than any foreigner could!

Endymion and Serenity walked alone. Neither any of the generals or guardians were with them. They walked towards the private rose gardens.

The ones were no one entered, no one was allowed, except the gardeners who looked after them. And they had their orders to stay out of sight. It was the rose garden where only the queen, and whoever she cared to invite, entered. A very private garden.

It wasn't even visible from any of the windows, but it was said that it was the most beautiful on Earth. Some said each queen would change it to her liking. Others said it still remained exactly the same as it had always been. Every rose, every leaf, every petal, even, in the exact same place. And still, others said only the very presence, the very touch of the reigning Queen of Earth, could keep the garden alive. In her presence, the roses would bloom, and shine, almost as they were jewels. Other times, the roses were tightly closed, and would only bloom for the queen.

No one knew. The gardeners were forbidden to talk about it.

Now, of course, Endymion could enter freely when he pleased. And the Lunarian with him. The sooner the Lunarian left, the better! Beryl would only be relieved when she did.

"I've looked forward to seeing this garden ever since you first told me about it!"exclaimed Serenity. "It's almost…magical."

Endymion looked around indifferently. He had only been here a few times, and had always loved it. Not now, however.

"I've thought even of getting rid of the roses."Endymion said.

He and Serenity were sitting on one of the benches in the rose gardens.

"What? But they are so beautiful! And I'm sure Queen Gaia would never have gotten rid of them! She wouldn't want you to, either!"

Endymion turned to her.

"The roses remind me too much of her."he said, sadly.

"Well you don't want to forget her, do you?"she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! I do want to forget! Forget everything! Forget that around her, there would always be this scent of the roses! Forget that in her rooms, that everywhere in the palace, she kept roses! Everywhere! I would like to never see or smell a rose in my life! Or any of the plants native to Earth! All of them! Perhaps even to forget Earth all together!"he turned to her. "I would like to return to the Moon as soon as possible."

"But we can't."Serenity told him. "You heard what Mother said. There would be no one to rule Earth if you did!"

"I can't rule, either."he said. "It would be humiliating for you! No one would have any respect for you as queen consort! As Crown Princess of the Moon, you would be a queen in your own right."

"I don't care! I would much rather be humiliated than you leaving forever. I couldn't bear that."

"You would have to."

"No! Never! Never that!"she cried. "And I would never allow you to get rid of the roses, either!"she added. "You gave me a rose. Remember? I think they are rather special. And I'm sure Gaia would agree with me. She wouldn't have allowed to get rid of them, either, would she?"

"No,"he admitted. "she loved them."

"Just as you and I do."

"I always knew I would leave Earth someday. When I was married. I would go to a different planet, perhaps a different star all together. But this? I never imagined something like this! Someone else would take the throne of Earth. As it should be. Was there ever a prince's life so difficult and complicated?"

"Because you are a very special prince."she answered.

"Just as you are a very special princess."

Queen Serenity stood before Neptune's image.

"Neptune,"began Queen Serenity. "I am viewing to tell you that you will leave Triton Castle, and go receive the Queen of Demeter, and escort her and her staff to the Moon."

"Yes, Your Majesty."said Neptune.

"Then you will return to Triton Castle."finished Serenity.

Neptune looked up, puzzled.

"I will escort _only_ Demeter?"she asked.

"And anyone else arriving with her."

"And return to Triton Castle afterward?"

"Yes, then immediately return to Triton."

The puzzled look still didn't leave Neptune's face.

"There will be no one else?"Neptune asked. "No other foreign monarchs?"

"No one else, Neptune. At least not for right now."Serenity explained.

"Very well, Your Majesty."Neptune answered.

Serenity nodded.

"You are to leave Triton at once. Break contact!"

And Neptune's image disappeared.

The queen turned to Luna and Artemis.

"This has all been quite unexpected, Your Majesty."said Luna.

"Yes."Serenity nodded. "Quite."

"Demeter will be entering the solar system, will she not, Your Majesty?"asked Artemis frowning.

"Of course."replied Serenity.

"And she will be going to Earth, won't she?"

"Well, I suppose so, although she will come to the Moon first. At least that is what we have agreed upon, and I don't think she would break her word."

"Of course not, Your Majesty, however…"Artemis looked thoughtful.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"I simply can't help but think, just _who _could have done this to Queen Gaia?"he asked. "I wonder…"

"What? Are you insinuating that Queen Demeter could have…?"exclaimed Luna.

Serenity looked at Artemis unbelievingly.

"Demeter was just as surprised as anyone! No one outside out of Gaia, myself, and of course you, as well as Gaia's advisor knew anything!"

"Really! I don't think anyone could have, Artemis!"said Luna.

"I know, I know. However…it all seems so…"Artemis looked up at Serenity.

Serenity stood up, and began to pace around the room.

"But how could Demeter have known?"

"It _is _impossible, Your Majesty."admitted Artemis. "And yet…yet…I wonder…"


	24. Chapter 24

"I've never seen many of these before."said Endymion.

"Never?"asked Serenity in surprise.

He shook his head.

"Never. I've never been in here."

They looked at the several portraits of Endymion's ancestors. It was rather like on the Moon. Except the pictures lacked…splendor, thought Serenity. The entire room did. It wasn't that they were ugly, but to someone accustomed to the soft pastels, the soft blues, whites and silvers of the Moon Palace, the colors of the Golden Palace seem almost depressing.

She sighed. Perhaps the only cheerful sight in the entire room, she thought, was that it was full of roses. Just about all the portraits had at least one rose, as well. But even the frames looked depressing, made of what seemed to be dark wood.

The portraits in the Moon Palace looked prettier as well, she thought, looking at the portraits. They all had bright, shining silver hair, like her own, and light complexion, and dressed in silk. The Terrestrian queens dressed in silk as well, although most dressed in velvet. Dark colored velvet. Blacks, reds. They were also darker in complexion, and hard dark hair.

"I don't really even know what name goes with who."Endymion chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was tutored, of course."he said. "And I learned all the Terrestrian queens, and their consorts."

Serenity nodded. It was only right that someone know the names of any of one's female ancestors who had reigned.

"But I can't really figure out which names belong to who."

"Weren't you shown pictures?"she asked.

"Well, yes. I was. But I never came in here. I saw them in the other galleries, of course. But those…"he trailed off.

"Now you know that you must study!"said Serenity cheerily.

"I guess you're right."he smiled.

"Artemis!"exclaimed Queen Serenity. "That is a terrible thing to even think! Much less say, or…or even suspect!"

Luna looked just as the queen.

"Really, Queen Demeter having…!"

"That's impossible!"said Queen Serenity firmly. "Absolutely _impossible_! Demeter hasn't left her planet! If she had entered the solar system, we would have known at _once_!"

Queen Serenity sat down. Thinking, perhaps Artemis suspicions may not be so far off, after all, she admitted to herself.

"Someone in her…pay?"said the queen.

"Your Majesty,"began Luna. "no Terrestrian could possibly even have thought of killing Gaia."she said smoothly. "One of her subjects would have killed themselves before even thinking of harming the Queen of Earth! Just as here on the Moon, just as on any planet, on any asteroid orbiting any star, a queen's subjects are loyal to their queen, and would never hurt her! So no one could have done it!"

"Yet, the deed was done. It probably wasn't even a Terrestrian! But a Demeturian!"said Artemis.

Luna shook her head.

"Unthinkable! No one!"

Queen Serenity listened thoughtfully.

"A Demeturian,"she began.

Luna and Artemis turned to her. One must always give their full attention to the queen whenever she spoke.

"A Demeturian would feel no loyalty, or if she did, would feel very little loyalty to Gaia, but a great deal to Demeter. They would have a command from her. And this would be to protect her interest. If she were given such an order, sent on such a mission…she would have to choose between Demeter and Gaia. Obviously, she would carry out Demeter's orders."

"But Gaia was a queen."said Luna.

Serenity nodded.

"If…even the attempt…they would hesitate."

Serenity nodded at Luna once more.

"It couldn't have been a Terrestrian. We know that much."added Artemis. "So it had to be someone from another planet. Another star, rather. Earth is, after all, part of this star system, and no one within Pluto's orbit would harm any of the royalty of any of our planets."

"But then it could have been from any other star! It doesn't exactly mean it was someone from the Deterurian star system!"said Queen Serenity.

"It seems to me, then,"began Luna. "That the only thing to do, Your Majesty, would be to find out anyone who traveled into the solar system, especially from Demeter, see if they went to Earth, and question them, at least."

"But they could have been on Earth for decades!"said Artemis.

"True."

"We would have to search for all Demeterians who entered the solar system during Gaia's reign."said the queen.

"Or it could not have been a Demeterian at all! We must not discard that possibility either, then!"exclaimed Luna.

"You are quite right, Luna! That is a possibility as well!"agreed Serenity.

"That would mean we would have to find all who have entered the Solar System."said Luna.

Artemis shook his head.

"It could have been someone who left and returned. Or perhaps even something like a false name, false identity."he said.

"This is just too complicated."sighed Serenity.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty."agreed Luna.

"However, we must not discard _any _possibilities, however unlikely they may be. As Your Majesty said, it is _completely_ unprecedented."said Artemis.

"But no one knew anything except for ourselves! How could anyone have found out?"Serenity burst out.

Luna sighed.

"Someone could have overheard us or Your Majesty comment it."Luna suggested. "Perhaps by overhearing a conversation between Gaia, and ourselves?"

"Impossible. As you know, Gaia and I communicated through a sealed link. Simply unthinkable. No one could possibly have tapped into it."

"Perhaps someone on either side overhearing the conversation?"suggested Artemis.

Serenity considered that.

"I guess that is a possibility. After all…sometimes on does take one's subjects for granted. Someone may have overheard. Bringing perhaps refreshment."said Serenity. "It just would never have crossed our minds that anyone could possibly have spoken of our conversations."

"But then, how could anyone be trusted! Must everyone be questioned, and perhaps psychological profiles, undergo gene analysis, as the Solarians do, perhaps. Genes aren't evidence, but the Solarians are experts in such things, as Your Majesty very well knows, and it may help."Artemis suggested.

"We couldn't have everyone undergo such a thing!"cried Serenity. "It wouldn't even be possible. _Everyone_?"she smiled a small smile. "Perhaps the entire galaxy!"

"What will Your Majesty have us do?"asked Luna.

"I suppose the first thing would be to view the Outer Guardians, and then perhaps find, as we said, any foreigners who may have entered or left during Gaia's reign. And if that gets us nowhere then, perhaps we should do the psychological profiling and gene analysis, on perhaps all Terrestrians."

"Perhaps not just Demeterians, but maybe even Terrestrians themselves, or…"Luna couldn't think of how to put it into words for the queen.

Queen Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Luna. Some kind of a conspiracy."she chuckled. "Normally, it would simply be beyond imagination. Yet…maybe Artemis does have a point. It does seem too…complex to have been just one person alone, I think. And so unbelievable. I don't think I quite believe it myself yet."

Demeter arrived in the solar system, where Neptune was waiting for her. Demeter had, of course, brought her entire staff with her, of course.

"I believe you will be the one escorting me to the Moon."she said, seeing Neptune.

"Yes, Your Majesty."answered Neptune. "I suppose Your Majesty is tired from her trip? If you desire you could rest at Triton on Neptune, or Charon, on Pluto, before continuing your trip to see Queen Serenity on the Moon."

"I would much rather go to the Moon right away."said Demeter.

"Very well."said Neptune. "I will escort Your Majesty to the Moon at once."

Demeter arrived on the Moon, and as she was a queen, she was taken to the throne room, where Queen Serenity waited for her.

"Welcome to the Moon."said Serenity.

The ceremony here was in some ways much strict and in others much lenient. They then walked to another much more comfortable room, where they were brought tea, and refreshments.

Like any foreigner, outside his or her own planet, Demeter looked quite out of place in the Moon Palace, in her shades of green, and her jewels of flowers, her fan with several flowers and leaves, as compared to Queen Serenity's shiny silvery silk fan, and silver and lighter blue jewels. No two planets had quite the same fashion.

"We don't dine outdoors on the Moon."said Serenity.

It would have been bad manners to talk of what had brought Demeter to the Moon just now. One always discussed more trivial matters first.

Demeter smiled.

"Oh, I'll grow used to it, or learn to tolerate it."she said. "I can't say I'll enjoy it. After all, one must be careful about the customs of other stars, but one does miss those on one's native star. In my case, the outdoors, and the plants, especially."

"Of course. This is of course, native Lunarian snacks."said Serenity.

The tea set was one of fine porcelain, and there were several attendants in the room with them. One to pour the tea, another bringing the plates of small sandwiches, and still others setting the small table before them. All of them were dressed more elegantly than usual. It wasn't often that another monarch visited, after all. When it did happen, they had to give the best impression.

"You must also have some of our fruit."said Demeter.

Everyone knew Demeter's orchards were the best in the galaxy.

"It has just been harvest time, and we brought you several fruits, which I'm sure you will enjoy."she said.

Serenity smiled. It was always courtesy to bring something from one's own planet to another whom one was visiting.

"Harvest?"she asked. "Well, I'm sure I certainly will. I am rather fond of Demeterian fruit. Especially peaches. Although your definition of harvest isn't one we would use on any other star in the galaxy, is it? On Demeter only one season really exists. Or two at the most. Spring and summer."

"Of course! You don't expect our planet to be anything but beautiful, with flowers and trees, and many others, always blooming. Or bearing fruit. I brought several flowers as well. I'm sure you will find them very beautiful."

As only the queens would continue their conversation, Luna and Artemis, meanwhile, would begin to search for Gaia's murderer. Or murderess. Finding the one who had murdered Gaia would perhaps be the key to solving the whole matter.

Finally, it was time to get down to business.

"I would like to visit Earth as soon as possible."said Demeter.

"Oh, surely you must be tired from you trip. I imagined you would want to spend more time here."said Serenity.

"No."Demeter shook her head. "I wish to go to Earth as soon as possible. I don't want to delay this any longer."

She was, after all, anxious to return to her own star. And the sooner this was over with, the sooner she would be on her way.

"I think I have delayed long enough."she continued.

Serenity knew she had no choice. Demeter wanted to do to Earth. That was what she was here for, anyway.

"Very well,"she said. "My daughter, Serenity, and her husband, Endymion are there."

"Her consort, Endymion."Demeter corrected.


	25. Chapter 25

"We could go to the Demeturian ambassador?"suggested Luna.

"The Demeturian ambassador, is most likely to lend his support to Demeter."said Artemis. "And will probably let her know of our suspicions. Even if we don't say it, there's the chance that he may figure it out."

Luna nodded.

"You are right."

"Demeter? Here?"exclaimed Nephrite.

Kunzite nodded.

"Yes."

The other generals looked uneasy. Each of them wished that perhaps only Demeter, as Prince Endymion's first cousin, daughter of Queen Gaia's only brother, would be the only one to attend his coronation. Although that was unlikely, they were sure.

Precisely for being the heiress to Queen Gaia's brother, perhaps she had more claim to the throne of Earth than the prince did.

"But she's probably just here for a visit."said Zoicite lightly.

"Have you ever come across anyone who leaves their star just for a simple visit?"demanded Kunzite.

"Well, there are…coronations, um, engagements, weddings, honeymoons, many things that one has no choice but to leave their star."

"For just a simple social call? When one can just view by trimensic, instead of leaving the comfort of one's own planet?"

The others knew Kunzite was correct. After all, since the perfection of viewing equipment, traveling among the royalty had grown to be just about nil. Of course, there were the ambassadors, and common people travel, as well.

But hardly any monarchs. At least not when they could help it. There was nothing like staying in one's own palace or castle, and being waited on by one's own servants. Although, of course they took their servants with them, but no other planet, no other palace or castle could replace their own.

Only princes who were to marry the princess of another star left their own. But they were raised with that in mind, and as soon as the betrothal was made, he was trained in the ways of his future bride's planet. Some said a prince had no home planet until he was married, and his wife's planet became his planet.

"So…what are we going to do?"Jadeite asked.

Kunzite sighed.

"There _is _nothing to do."he said. "Simply receive the queen, and…I suppose we will have to rely on Queen Serenity."

The other three generals nodded, knowing Kunzite was right.

"I'm excited about seeing Queen Demeter!"said Serenity, trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe she's here to congratulate you on your becoming king!"

"You think?"asked Endymion.

"Of course! What else could it possibly be?"

Even though they didn't say it, they both knew just what Demeter was there for.

"You have the most beautiful dresses, Your Highness."said Beryl, fingering Serenity's dresses.

Her eyes wondered toward one of Serenity's jewelry boxes.

"I never imagined such things could exist."

Serenity smiled.

"I'm sure Queen Gaia wore just as fine dresses."she said. "Perhaps even finer."

Beryl nodded.

"Of course. But I have never seen any such as yours."

"Oh, Beryl! It is only because they are foreign, I'm sure! One of my servants would have thought the same of Gaia's."

Beryl smiled, as she took the dress, and along with a few others, helped Serenity into it.

This had to be the hardest and most humiliating things Beryl had ever done in her life. She had to practice all her self control to keep herself from tearing the Lunarian's dress apart, run to the Lunarian and tell her just what she thought of her. But it was all for Endymion. This was just temporary. The Lunarian would leave, as soon as Demeter arrived, she was sure.

Her hands shook with rage, as she handed the Lunarian her fine jeweled silver fan. Fortunately, however, the Lunarian took it as meaning Beryl was nervous. What a fool!

Venus walked into the room, and as usual, her eyes darkened at the sight of Beryl. The Venusian and, of course, Kunzite still didn't approve of her, but what could they do? She was perfectly safe from them. The Lunarian would never allow any of her staff to be mistreated. And Endymion would never allow someone who had upset the Lunarian stay for long. As long as she had the Lunarian's sympathy, she was safe.

"She is allowed so close to Your Highness?"asked Venus, coldly.

"I don't think you ought to talk to me in that way, Venus. I am still princess, and you are still my subject."said Serenity, in a harsh tone, which was unusual for her.

Venus was taken aback.

"I beg Your Highness's pardon!"she exclaimed. "It wasn't my intention to offend you at all, Your Highness!"

Serenity softened.

"I know you didn't."she smiled. "But I do wish you didn't treat Beryl that way."

"I can not help how I feel. It is my duty to see that Your Highness comes to no harm. And I feel harm from that…girl."Venus finished.

"We're all very tense. But Mother will know what to do! I'm sure she will solve everything!"Serenity assured.

Venus nodded.

"We do hope so, Your Highness. We hope so."she paused. "Queen Demeter is about to arrive, and we must be ready to receive her. I have also received a message saying that Queen Serenity will accompany her, as well."

Serenity smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness! You have no idea how relieved I am that Mother is coming, as well!"

Venus smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It is a relief to us all. But we must hurry."

Demeter looked about her. She had never been in the Golden Palace before, of course. She had only viewed Gaia a couple of times.

"There are such beautiful gardens."she exclaimed.

Naturally, as a Demeterurian, she would notice the plants first. She reached to touch one of the roses in a vase.

"They are even more beautiful, more fragrant than those we ever grow on Demeter."she said.

"Earth has always seen such beautiful roses."said Endymion, as he handed her a bouquet.

Demeter accepted them, and the blossoms seemed to look even more brilliant at her touch.

"Very beautiful."she said, bringing them close to her face, and closing her eyes, as she could sense their fragrance.

"But of course, you have much more variety on Demeter."said Queen Serenity.

"Yes,"Demeter nodded. "we do. But, of course, we are not blind to the beautiful plants native to other planets."

"Oh? I thought any plant could bloom on Demeter?"asked a puzzled Princess Serenity.

"It can."answered Demeter. "And it can thrive on our soil, just as fine as if it were the soil of their native planet. Some even more beautifully. With the exception of these roses, you know. For some reason, they simply don't. They grow on Earth."

"Can't they grow on another planet?"

"Of course. But they don't blossom as they do here. They become melancholy. And eventually lose the will to live."said Demeter.

Princess Serenity nodded in understanding.

"I know how Your Majesty enjoys the outdoors. We do have lovely gardens, and I'm sure you would like to see the rosebushes."said Endymion.

Demeter looked up.

"Oh yes. One can never truly see their beauty until one sees them blossoming among the others."

They walked out onto the gardens.

Beryl looked through the Lunarian's jewels. She couldn't help herself. They were so beautiful. More beautiful than anything she had ever owned. Diamonds. Pearls. Silver. So beautiful, she felt almost afraid to touch them.

Taking one of the bracelets, she took out from the jewelry box. How it shone in the light! Examining it, she noticed the inscription on it.

_Serenity V_

_Royal House of Qamar_

_Moon Palace_

All the jewels belonging to each queen were kept along with that queen's other possessions. Of course, there were some that were passed on each generation. This was obviously not one of them. And most of the jewels went with an entire set. Most likely this one did, as well.

"What are you doing here?"Beryl heard a voice.

Quickly she tucked the bracelet into her skirt pocket and turned. Looking up, she saw the puzzled look on the girl's face. She held a feather duster in one hand.

"Oh, Her Highness simply wanted me to see that one of her dresses was mended. She wanted me to see to it. I was about to do that."

The other girl stared.

"Dress? Among her dressing table? Her jewels?"

"It looks like she may have lost one belonging to a particularly fine set."Beryl said quickly. "And I want to see if it wasn't by any chance, among the others."

The girl picked up one of Serenity's fans off the floor and handed it to Beryl. Apparently she had dropped it in her haste, turning and hiding the bracelet.

"Thank you. I was so concerned about this that I simply overlooked it. I will put it away."

The girl nodded.

"Of course."

As soon as she put it away, and was about to leave, she remembered what she'd said about the dress before. Quickly, she walked towards the room where the gowns were hung.

"You were planning to accuse me of stealing!"exclaimed Demeter, barely controlling herself.

The others stared. Demeter held up Serenity's bracelet. The same one Beryl had tucked into her skirt pocket the day before.

"Were you?"Demeter demanded.

"I had no idea that bracelet was among your things!"exclaimed Princess Serenity. "I have no idea how it could have gotten there!"

"Don't you? What happened is rather simple, really!"she turned to Queen Serenity. "I'm _not _stupid! I have heard from Amerat, who has spoken to the Demeterian ambassador to Earth!"

Amerat was Demeter's own advisor, as Luna and Artemis were Serenity's, and Pietro Endymion's.

"Apparently, your advisors are investigating who ever has come in and out of the solar system! Especially natives of my planet, among others! What is this?"

"I really don't know how that bracelet came to appear in your rooms, Your Majesty!"exclaimed Serenity. "I was with you all day! As were Mother and Endymion! And I know nothing about any…any questioning about anyone entering or leaving the solar system!"

"Perhaps you could have ordered one of your staff to take it and put it somewhere most likely to make it appear that I am a thief! Making it appear _I _told one of mine to take it, perhaps!"

"My daughter knows nothing of this."said Queen Serenity. "A Terrestrian could never have killed Gaia. That is not possible. It is my suspicion that it must have been someone from any other planet."

"Are you saying…are you insinuating…!"


	26. Chapter 26

"This is horrible, Mother!"exclaimed Princess Serenity.

"It is! How could your jewels appear among Demeter's possessions! And here! Of all places!"said Queen Serenity.

"There has got to be some misunderstanding!"said Kunzite firmly.

They had been joined by the generals and guardians.

"There is obviously someone among us…"

"I think your generals are completely out of order, Endymion!"exclaimed Demeter. "I've had enough! First, this!"she pointed towards Endymion and Princess Serenity. "And now, now, you have a…one of your _lowly_ subjects accusing me!"

"I never accused Your Majesty."said Kunzite in a respectful tone.

"You accused everyone, then?!"demanded Demeter. "Answer me!"

"Not everyone. Not anyone in this room."he looked at both queens and the prince and princess, the other generals and the guardians. "I don't think anyone in this room could have done anything like this. It could have just been…a native."he finished.

"A native? A native of where?"

"I know what he means! I know!"she turned accusingly to Queen Serenity. "What he means is that someone was sent by myself from Demeter precisely to murder Queen Gaia just to bring something as this about!"

"A native of Earth."said Kunzite. "A Terrestrian."

Everyone in the room stared, speechless. Their eyes all seemed to be asking the same question.

"I've seen…natives who are not usual Terrestrians."he said.

"What do you mean?"

"One of Queen Gaia's former staff spoke back to me."Kunzite continued. "Never in my decades of service, in my decades of _life_, had I ever seen such a thing. A lowly girl spoke to _me_, when she had not been spoken to."

"Oh, please!"exclaimed Demeter. "I refuse to believe that."

"You mean…"Princess Serenity stared unbelievingly.

"I never trusted that girl, you know!"exclaimed Venus.

"I want to speak to this girl personally!"Demeter interrupted. "Have her summoned for me!"

Jadeite bowed, and turned to carry out Demeter's order.

Beryl stood before the queen of Demeter. Beryl had never seen a foreign queen before. Not like this, not in the flesh, only through trimensic image. Unlike Queen Gaia, there were no roses or any sign of them on her clothes, nor was their scent coming from her. Demeter wore different flowers, of course, and leaves in many different shades of green. Beryl disliked her instantly.

"I hear you're not your usual Terrestrian."Demeter spoke.

She had insisted on seeing Beryl alone. Beryl only stared.

"I heard you would speak without being spoken to. Well? Does that mean you don't speak when you are spoken to?"Demeter asked. "How did you manage to remain in the palace after the others were dismissed?"

Beryl found herself too entranced by the image, or rather, not the image of the other. The only queen she had ever seen was Gaia, and Demeter was so different from Gaia. The Lunarian was only a princess, of course.

Demeter observed Beryl. This girl really was an unusual Terrestrian. She came when she was summoned, but did not answer when commanded.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"demanded Demeter.

"I…have nothing to say."

"You will have plenty to say! Because soon, if not as of now, you should know that _I_ am to be Queen of Earth, and you are now _my _subject! Therefore, I command you to speak!"

Beryl's head went up.

"You are not the queen of Earth! And never will be!"she exclaimed in rage.

Demeter was startled. She had never been spoken to like this by anyone before.

"Don't speak to me in that tone! Don't be impertinent!"

However, the girl didn't seem to hear her.

"You don't belong on Earth! You don't! And you'll never rule Earth! Ever!"

Demeter stared.

"You are dismissed!"said Demeter.

"I won't be dismissed by _you_!"

Demeter looked around. Her own guardians were no where. There were no plants in the room. Only some few roses. Roses were plants, as well, she thought. As though responding to Demeter's fears, the roses quivered in their vase.

"You will leave!"she exclaimed.

Demeter's own guardians, who had been waiting just outside the door entered, and noticed the shattered vase, and the roses seeming to attack Beryl.

"I have just been attacked by a Terrestrian! We will return to Demeter, at once! I don't feel safe here!"said Demeter.

Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion thought Demeter looked quite shaken as she left. She had left right after seeing Beryl, not even saying why.

"She just left…just like that. She didn't even bother to take anything with her. Simply left. That's not normal!"said Artemis.

"But of course it isn't! Especially if she was so determined that she was the rightful heiress to the throne of Earth."said Queen Serenity.

"Maybe she's realized she's wrong."said Princess Serenity, hopefully.

"No, I don't think so,"replied her mother.

"Something must have happened there to have upset her so."said Kunzite.

"No one was there with her."said Mercury.

"No one except this Beryl girl."said Venus.

"I heard Demeter's guardians just before she left. They were furious. Now, they say, they are convinced this is not just a conspiracy to make it look like their queen is a murderess, but to arrange for her murder as well."said Jupiter.

"You're crazy!"

"That's what I heard."

Queen Serenity viewed Demeter's image.

"You left without telling anyone, Demeter. We weren't expecting your departure."said Serenity.

Demeter glared.

"Oh, weren't you? That native girl attacked me."

Serenity stared.

"What? Attacked? Attacked you? But you-"

"Now, it would see, you would think I am a liar."

"No! No."Serenity shook her head. "The native attacked you. It…couldn't be."

The girl had attacked Demeter. Serenity remembered Kunzite's statement, as to the girl. She was an unusual Terrestrian indeed. Speaking back to Kunzite, but attacking a queen of a foreign star?!

"I do believe I owe you an apology, Demeter."said Serenity humbly.

Queen Serenity spoke to the generals and the guardians.

"I want you to immediately find out everything about that girl as possible."she turned to Kunzite. "I do believe perhaps we are not safe,"she said anxiously. "I want you to see to it that this girl is taken to the dungeon. I think…she may have been the one. As far fetched as it may sound, I do think perhaps a native killed her own queen."

"But, Your Majesty, why?"asked Luna.

"That, I do not know."answered Serenity.

"I just can't believe this is happening! We have no motive for violence on Earth! There has never been violence! Not during my mother's reign, not during my grandmother's reign, never. It's so _unreal_!"

"Why would someone do such a horrible thing?"asked Princess Serenity quietly.

"For whatever reason, I can assure you that this girl will deeply regret what she did!"

Kunzite communicated his findings to the queen, prince and princess, the other generals, and the guardians, as well to the images of the other queens.

"-her mother was a lady-in-waiting to one of the ambassador's wives,"

"What ambassador?"Queen Aurum wanted to know.

Kunzite looked up from his papers.

"That information is not available, Your Majesty."he said. "Which isn't surprising. I think she was illegitimate, as I have found no references to her father."he resumed telling the queens.

"It sounds nothing extraordinary."said Iris.

"But we have an extraordinary commoner."said Solaria. "She should have been eliminated in the fetal stage. She should be executed."

Several others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"But what are we going to do about the succession?"Acoustia wanted to know.

Queen Serenity sighed. With this, she had almost completely forgotten. Venus made a gesture as to ask permission to speak. Queen Serenity conceded. Venus stepped up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty,"she said, curtsying to the queen. "I have asked to speak for two reasons. I…"she hesitated. "this girl, this Beryl. I…believe she may…have been driven to this, by something very powerful. Obviously, so powerful, it exceeded everything she had been taught in her formative years. I think…it was an obsessive love. An obsessive love for the prince."

"An obsessive love?!"several exclaimed.

"For the _prince_?"

Isis stifled a giggle. Others looked amused. Solaria stared ahead, as though she had not heard Venus's words. Serenity and Endymion looked shocked. Kunzite stared at Venus as though she had lost her mind.

"How could that have led to this?"asked Queen Serenity.

"One must never underestimate the power of obsessive love."said Venus.

"You mean she did it, in the hope of becoming his mistress?"

"No. I think she wished to become more than that. Perhaps even his bride."

"What a ridiculous idea! It's obvious a prince would never marry her. It just could never have been possible!"

"In her mind, in her fantasies, it was."Venus declared.

"Leave it to a Venusian to think of such disgusting things!"exclaimed Solaria. "Committing murder for-oh!"Solaria shuddered.

The others didn't know what to answer.

"What to do with this girl?"

"She should be sent to the executioner's block!"

"Banish her!"

"The other reason, Venus?"inquired Queen Serenity.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The other reason, as to the succession, I think before any choice can be taken, we must wait?"she finished tentatively.

"Maybe Gaia should just be cloned."sighed one of the other queens, turning Solaria.

"That's never been done."

"There's no need to have anyone cloned!"Venus exclaimed. "If Queen Gaia would be alive she would have known she would be a grandmother now!"

Regretfully, it had been decided that perhaps the safest course of action would be for Beryl to be executed. Executions were something almost unheard of throughout the galaxy. Only read about in history books and such, when the galaxy was young. No one could be executed without the consulting of the monarch of their native star, but as Beryl was a Terrestrian, that would be no difficulty. Queen Serenity had wanted to have her banished to some far off corner of the galaxy, instead, but none of the others would hear of it. No one would accept such a person in their own stellar system. Not even to send her to some lonely asteroid far away from everything and everyone, to the very edge of the galaxy.

Queen Serenity viewed solemnly. It would not do to allow personal presence. She had already killed on queen before. And the queen of her own native Earth.

"Why have you done this, girl?"Queen Serenity asked. "Why have you done this to _yourself_?"

The queen gestured at the room in which Beryl stood.

"You have nothing to say?"asked the queen.

Beryl knew what would happen. Although executions were few, and had never been since two eons before the Silver Millenium, she knew that was exactly what they would do to her. She didn't speak to the queen, she only paid attention to the memories flooded her mind.

She remembered observing Prince Endymion from afar. Viewing him, when the queen didn't know she was in the room. She had only wanted him.


	27. Chapter 27

"I wish we stayed on the Moon."sighed Mercury. "I'll really miss it."

"Oh, I've grown accustomed to Earth!"said Venus cheerily.

"Me too!"exclaimed Jupiter. "Although you have a point in saying you'll miss the Moon. I know I will, too."

"I'm sure you'll acclimatize yourself in no time. It looks like we all did! I think you're just trying to be bothersome!"said Mars.

Now Princess Serenity and her guardians would be staying on Earth. Not either in the Moon Palace , or the Golden Palace . As her child would inherit both Earth and the Moon, the princess said she would deserve her own palace. It would be the first time anyone would inherit two crystals, which as it was, would merge, and actually become one crystal.

"How did this ever come to be?!"exclaimed Jupiter.

"It…just did?"giggled Princess Serenity.

"But we really should get going, Princess."said Mercury. "I'm sure that Princess Neptune would be very hurt to see that you are not at her wedding."

"You know,"started Venus. " Neptune just doesn't seem like a…happy bride to me."

"What are you talking about?"demanded Mars. "She's thrilled. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Even though the four generals, four guardians, and the Prince of Earth, and Princess of the Moon traveled to Neptune , the other three Outers only viewed. Queen Serenity was also present at Triton. It would not do for her, as Queen of the Moon to not be present at the wedding of on the outer guardians of her star system.

_The wedding at the end is setting the stage for one of my future projects. But that will have to wait, as right now, I'm preparing everything for Serenity and Endymion to travel across the galaxy on their honeymoon. Not sure if the generals and guardians should tag along, though._


End file.
